Into the Void
by PixieEnvy
Summary: Soul-Mate AU, Set after season 4, completely AR to season 5. Lotor has surrendered to Voltron, but Keith doesn't trust him, especially when he starts claiming that there is more to being Galra than Keith knew... and that part of being a Galra means being mated... to Lotor. Will Lotor win Keith's heart, or will he be drawn 'Into the Void'.
1. I'm not Prey

_**Warnings: Mature rated Lotor/Keith Fan fic. Galra language based on: post/152316628505/galran-language-appendix-a-english-to-galran.**_

 _ **Setting: Soulmate AU where Galra's have psychically linked mate bonds, and an Alpha type dominate and submissive social hierarchy (almost like werewolves only without it confined to packlines.)**_

 _ **Edits: SO I just realized that Fanfic has been deleting my scene separators! Sorry for any confusions! Anyways, thank you for the views/support/favs/ and reviews, you all are awesome! I'm still posting one a day until I run out! I hope you enjoy!**_

" _I think it is time we had a discussion."_

Keith didn't trust it, didn't want too, who the did that Ice-head think he was?! Sure half the Universe referred to him as a 'Prince' but obviously the Paladin's didn't believe his right to rule, they had been fighting him since he decided to join the war... on the wrong side. If reports and rumor's were to be believed, the side he fought for had also turned against him... why should they trust him? He had played so many tricks, so many people were dead, yet he waltzed into the Lion castle without a smudge of guilt in his expression. Lording about as if they were in desperate need of His help, instead of him being the one to come begging.

Not that Keith was a paladin anymore... or that his opinion weighed as much as it used too... but it should still stand for something, His instincts about people were seldom wrong, even if most people would say he's not the trusting sort. But Lotor... there was something Predatory about him, and it set Keith on edge. _I'm not prey._ He growled, not taking his eyes off the intruder.

They had opened the particle barrier just enough for him to walk into the courtyard. Coran hurried past Keith, having closed the barrier and now rushing to Allura's side. Shiro opened the door, letting the enemy into their home. The rest of the team already stood there, waiting to be introduced, all except Keith. He kept himself poised at the top of the stairs, arms crossed and glaring, not pouting, regardless of what Lance said.

Lotor himself seemed utterly oblivious, perhaps even used to being watched with suspicion. Upon walking inside he removed his Helmet, his hair swishing around him like a snow storm as he knelt down in front of the Princess. Flustered, and with the glowering demon face of the blue paladin hovering behind her, she motioned for him to rise. From there things seemed to settle, He 'ooooh'd and 'aahh'd at the castle like a proper tourist as they lead him inside, paying deference to Allura, even as a smirk grew on his lips, and his eyes slid over her in appraisal. In fact the only comment he made that was not addressed to Allura was murmured to Shiro as he stepped past him, brushing against him even though the staircase had plenty of room. Keith couldn't catch what it was, but Shiro blushed, looking down, and Lotor's smirk got smugger. He stiffened as they got closer to him, pausing on the steps to decide if they really trusted leading him farther in. Keith moved his hand to his blade, his body might have been urging him to flee, but he was always more of a fighter at heart.

Something about his movement caught Lotor's attention, because suddenly all Keith could see was the yellow and blue of Lotor's eyes, as if the whole world had narrowed down to just the two of them. The intensity of the gaze seemed to spear Keith, adrenaline speed through his body in response to the sudden wave of panic that warred for control of his body. His knees wavered, insisting he dropped to them and submit to the stronger Galra, but that only made him more angry, instead he locked his knees and glared defiantly, daring Lotor to do his worst.

It couldn't have lasted too long, none of the other's seemed to skip a beat, one second he was the most important thing in the room then Lotor's eyes seemed to glaze over, as if Lotor couldn't see him at all. Lotor turned his back and focused his full attention back on Allura. Pissed as hell, and utterly dismissed, Keith took a step forward, focusing on the uncomfortable blush that was coloring Allura's face as a valid reason for attack. Even Coran looked flustered, seeming to finally notice the extra attention the princess was receiving. But just as Keith was setting his foot back down, someone grabbed him by the arm, halting his movement. He whirled, about ready to deck whoever dared touch him, until he realized it was Shiro.

Shiro's eyebrows went up, and Keith faltered, abashed. _Patience._ He could hear Shiro telling him that, same as always, a motto he didn't chose, but still needed. He pulled his temper back, imagined drawing it slowly out of his extremities and into a little box at his heart, his breathing deep and slow. He gathered his focus, dismissing the unneeded information his senses were bringing him, the useless sound of Coran's and Hunk's chatter, the metallic taste the adrenalin left in his mouth, the thick cologne Lance insisted made him more 'Bond', whatever the hell that was. _Patience brings Focus._ Keith didn't stand a chance if he attacked now, without provocation, and without the condonement of his friends. The co-called Prince was here under a parley, the Paladin's would be honor bound to protect him. Lotor wasn't just irritating, he was dangerous, and not something Keith could handle on his own... a monster. You didn't just stab a monster and win with a lucky shot. You fought him as a team, or you waited for him to tire on his own. At the end of the day... Keith would win the hunt. The thought calmed him. _Patience._

He opened his eyes expecting to be looking at Shiro again, a smile of gratitude ghosting over his lips. But apparently at some point in his mini meditation, he had turned, because the eyes he looked into were yellow, and instead of the approval and friendship Shiro's always showed him, they reflected a startled sort of curiosity, that was quickly banished, replaced by a quirk of his lips, as if something satisfied him immensely. Keith was not quite sure what to make of it.

/-/-/-/-/-/

It had been days since Lotor was granted sanctuary in the Palace. Thankfully he was not allowed access into any of the main rooms, even the dining hall, without one of the castle's inhabitants present. But Keith still felt uneasy. Lance reminded him that if he felt uncomfortable he could always return to the Blade of Marmora to see if they had anything useful to do. But Kolivan already nixed that idea. _"You are distracted, you feel your people are unprotected. Fighters who are distracted on missions get people killed. We have lost enough."_

Keith pummeled the training bot as the memory triggered his anger all over again. He hated that Kolivan made it sound as though he was a needy toddler who had to figure something out on his own. He barely registered the slight 'psssst' sound of the door opening behind him. Seeing as this was one of the few places on the ship you could be sure to find him, he was used to being interrupted during training, he chose to ignore whoever it was while he defeated the current simulation.

"That looks like fun." The voice struck him hard enough he tripped into the final blow, blundering forward, catching the bot in a killing blow, then crashing to the floor as it disappeared underneath him. He rolled over as quickly as he could, as though that had been his plan all along. Ignoring how hard his heart beat inside his chest, he scowled at Lotor where he leaned against the door.

"Who gave you authoriz-... right. I'm here." He could only enter a room if one of the paladin's was already there. He ran his hand over the helmet, out of habit more than usefulness. At least something still recognized him as part of the team... "What can I do for you?" he grumbled instead, knowing Allura would get onto him if he was anything less than courteous.

"Would it be too much to ask for a sparing partner? The strange Altean male insists more talking be done before we employ any of our strength, and yet that human, Hunk, is it? Insists on feeding me an assortment of things that are far to sweet to be tolerable. I fear I won't be able to fit into my ship at this rate."

"No." He stood up, removing the helmet, and chucking it over by the weapon rack. He lifted his glove to his mouth, yanking at it with his teeth as his other hand sheathed his blade.

"No?" That smirk Keith despised was back in place, though thankfully for once the prince wasn't insisting on eye contact. There was something unsettling about iris's that pale blue surrounded by the glowing yellow. It made Keith uncomfortable, but he wasn't sure he liked how Lotor was currently focusing on his mouth either. "No, I won't fit in my uniform, or no, You won't spar with me." He tilted his head, waiting a few second before drawing his answer out of Keith's silence. "Ahhh. The latter then. Care to share the reason?"

 _Is he quiznacking kidding me?_ _Wasn't it Obvious?_ One day Lotor would turn on them, in the mean time Keith didn't want to show him what he could do. Keith yanked harder on the glove, removing it but leaving teethmarks in the leather. He switched hands, repeating the process.

"I assume its because you don't like me." it was the first real smile Keith had seen on that purple face. "Don't be afraid to tell me, I'm rather used to people feeling that way about me." He moved, no longer leaning on the door, but approaching methodically, equally slow and confident. "Though, in my experience that dislike is caused by fear. Are you afraid of me?"

Keith wanted to back up, Lotor was too close, and too tall, and had years to get really good at killing people. But even an inch would be a mile towards proving the Galra's assumption true. He dropped his first glove on the floor, giving up on the second, wrist fastening barely loosened. "No. I just simply don't like you." His eyes seemed to flash gold as his temper flooded his eyes.

"Hmmmm," Lotor made a purring noise that caused the hair on the back of Keith's neck to rise. "I believe trust has more to do with it... Would you believe that there is perhaps no one in the world I can _trust myself_ to?"

Keith narrowed his eyes at the way the sentence was worded, as if it meant something else. "Actually I believe that perfectly. No one in their right mind would trust you."

Lotor threw back his head and laughed. Keith finally took that step back, eyebrows raised and furrowed in concern. "You really don't know anything about Our people do you?"

"Your people." Keith bit out before he could think better of it. Lotor gazing at him from the corner of his eyes as his laughter finally started quieting.

"Oh, if only the Blades of Marmora had heard you deny your kind so vehemently." his eyes slid over the former paladin, as if he were the punchline of a huge joke. "Though, if no one has bothered to explain our culture to you, I'm starting to doubt they truly accept you as one of their own either."

"You know, I've changed my mind. I'd like nothing better than to punch you." But it was his leg that swung out first, pivoting on his hip he moved in to the turn with a round house. Lotor danced away, more fluid then feline as he twirled. Keith pressed the attack, recovering from the spin to send a jab towards Lotor's stomach. Lotor bobbed and weaved, once more standing out of range, safe from the attack. The prince's hand landed on Keith's shoulder, lightly as though they were playing tag. Keith seized it, yanking Lotor over his hip as he twisted into the throw. But once again the prince was ready, striking the ground with his hands, and springing back to his feet as easily as if he intended to do the flip. Keith spun off his palm, swiping at Lotor's feet with his legs, before using the momentum to carry him back to his feet. Lotor sashayed closer, less then a foot away when Keith re-found his stance.

The next strike would have succeeded Keith's goal, and smashed that smile off of Lotor's face, but at the last second the prince caught it. His fingers were cool against Keith's knuckles, the air coming through his lips hadn't even sped up during the brief bout. Keith was acutely aware of this because the hybrid's lips were suddenly brushing against Keith's fist. He froze, too stunned to speak as the movement became a real kiss, lasting seconds too long before Lotor pulled away.

"Thank you for the dance, _Keithleb_. Next time I'll ask you when you are at your best."

" _Yll nand!"_ Keith cursed, belatedly, as Lotor was already slipping out the door. "I'm not your 'Darling' Bastard." he muttered to himself, scooping his glove back off the ground and jamming it back onto his hand as if it would erase the feel of Lotor's lips.

( _Yll Nand!:_ fuck off)


	2. Snow-Violet the Swanky

Keith had abandoned the training room. He alternated locking himself in his room, or stalking other paladin's like a sulking shadow to avoid their purple guest. Currently he was sitting next to Kaltenecker's stall, listening to Lance rant.

"Stupid Galra!- Not you Keith-"

The sound of his name pulled his attention away from the grass he had been knotting together. "Uh... it's ok?" He pulled his knees up, resting his arms on them as he stared at the chain. Wait... wasn't the grass just a hologram? Wasn't he wasting his time? He threw it away from himself and flung himself back against the stable wall, feeling his head crack against the metal. _Ouch... at least that's real._

"Now he's got Allura eating cheese! CHEESE! She and Coran are all back on the Dairy Train! Just a few words about the health of our Kaltie here and the usefulness of the milk and they were all for trying it again. They are lucky our earth-beauty here doesn't hold grudges, aren't they Kaltie-girl?" he rubbed the cow's side as he returned to milking her. "At least all her milk isn't going to waste anymore, though at the rate they are eating it, we might not have the time to make more cheese." Keith slid his eyes over as Lance fell silent, wondering how long it would last.

"STUPID WHITE HAIRED QUIZNACKER!" Lance threw out his arms as he yelled at the 'sky'. "Where do you think he got those facts?! Hunk and I, that's who, but noooooo why listen to us when you have Snow-Violet the swanky there to whisper it to you." Lance finally looked over at the other paladin there. Shiro sat tugging at the white lock of his hair self-consciously.

"Shit. Shiro, not you, your hair was caused by space stress and it's pretty, and URGH! I can't even insult him without offending someone." Lance started pouting. "I just don't like how he fawns over Allura... You don't think he's made a move on her do you?" Keith shivered, pulling his hand closer to his chest as he tried to distract himself from the thought building in the back of his head. "You know she hates my cologne. Says it's too stinky. Like I could find a better one out in space! Bet Mr Perfect smells like those juniberry flowers Allura misses so much."

"He smells like Indigo and Ylang ylang flowers."

Keith looked up to all three earthlings, human and cow, staring at him. He blushed, he didn't even remember noticing that when he was fighting Lotor, but he was sure that's exactly what Lotor smelled like. Every time he allowed himself to think about the prince, those scents seemed to ghost over his senses, along with a tingly warmth that danced through his blood. "Shut up. I have a sensitive nose. Galra, remember?"

Kaltenecker Moo'd, and suddenly Shiro and Lance were busy looking elsewhere. "Uh... Where was I? Right! Stupid Lotor!"

Keith stood up, "Bye." He decided he'd rather not be there after all.

When he was gone Lance looked over to Shiro, "Is it just me, or do you think Keith is Gay for Lotor?" Shiro face palmed.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Keith wandered through the castle, barely pausing outside the kitchen where Hunk was putting on a cooking show for their 'Fans' though he did note the largest Screen on the webcam display seemed to belong to Shay. She waved, and he returned the gesture awkwardly before moving on. Somehow his feet lead him to the control room. He halted as he heard Allura's voice through the door. Then ducked out of the doorway when it was Lotor's voice that answered. He plastered himself against the wall, feeling stupid.

"Haggar and Zarkon... they are Abnormal for a Galran couple. Most Galra do not mate outside their species... they see the practice as beneath them, but the odd Khalief is formed occasionally outside the blood, resulting in mixed breeds. In most cases, the Galra genes are dominate. The galran parent keeps custody. In most cases... in all other cases the other parent doesn't... die naturally, and the blood is reclaimed."

"That's cruel." Allura's voice was colored by the pain of losing her own parents, much too young in her mother's case.

"That's Galra." Lotor spoke it softly, but he was firm. "Galra's can't fight the Mate-bond, Allura... they can't do harm to their mates... but there are always those who know the bond can only end in death, and seek to free their loved ones from what they see as 'Mistakes'." Keith heard a delecate snort, that sounded like Allura's.

"As you can see, Altean blood is dominate to Galran. Much to my parent's disappointment." Pause. "Yes, _Patti,_ Haggar is my mother. You think she would allow Zarkon to form another bond while she still breathed?" Keith frowned, how dare Lotor call her 'kitten'.

"You can't imagine how distressing my birth was for them, my mother who had betrayed her own people for love and power, and my father who vowed to kill them all. Yet there I was... Altean in all but color and markings. I could only disappoint them."

"Surely not. They must have loved you," her voice was questioning, as if she herself didn't believe it. "During your childhood?"

"No. That was a long time ago, sweetling, I've moved on." there was a rustling noise and Keith dared to peek around the corner. Lotor had sat down on the dias, Allura slid down to join him, arranging herself gracefully as Lotor seemed stare into his memories. "I didn't bring this up to earn your pity, pet." She dropped the hand hovering at his shoulder and earned a smile from him. "I feared that in destroying your people, My father had also destroyed my future." Allura's expression showed her confusion, and Lotor continued. "Galra are only attracted to species they share blood with, the vast majority of the time. Even those odd cases I mentioned only form when the Galra is mentally weaker than their spouse. And yes, Haggar's insanity has vastly overpowered my father's mental fortitude. But the way they raised me... I could never be an 'odd case'... but in the same turn, there seemed to be no Galra I would bond with."

"No, I felt sure that my mate came from the other side of my blood. Ironic really that my father had murdered them all before I was born. I fear, in my loneliness, I did a rather unkind thing." He stood up, putting distance between himself and Allura. Keith was surprised to note the small grinding noise coming from his throat stopped when the distance grew. When did he start growling?

"Acxa, My general, she was not mated either. But she was... Interested. Like I appeared to be, her blood was weak, too weak to attract a full Galran mate. I convinced her that I was her mate, but that my blood was too Altean to make the Khalief."

Allura stood, awkwardly, moving so that the console stood between them, she seemed uncomfortable with where the conversation was going. Keith nearly walked into the room to save her... but save her from what? Lotor's emo monolog? Considering how uncomfortable Lotor made him, he might make things worse.

"Then, in my banishment, I heard about you. Two Altean's Alive. I came to the conclusion that the only place I would find my true mate, was within this castle. Truth be told, I believe I have."

Allura gasped, but Keith felt as if the world dropped out from under him. No. He knew that Lotor had to have an angle... but _marriage?!_ He stumbled back, then before he could think it through, he took off, Shiro... he had to find Shiro... Shiro would stop her... Surely she wasn't so stupid as to accept... was she?

( _Patti:_ Kitten, or small child _)_

/-/-/-/-/-/

Lotor smiled as he heard the footsteps leaving the door way. If only the little spy had stuck around longer. He might have heard something good... Then again... It was about time he learned a few lessons.

"If this is your way of proposing, I'm not sure how to respond." Her voice was stilted, angry.

"Then it is fortunate, Princess, that I did not expect you too." He turned looking at her with the full force of his smile. "Meeting you has proven one thing without a doubt in my mind; My mate is Galran after all." She took a step back at the smile then halted.

"What?"

"As beautiful as you are, you are most definitely not my type." He felt Coran wasn't even worth mentioning. "But Alas, finding my mate seems to have created another problem. It is unnatural for a Galra to be an adult for this long without forming a Khalief, with the lie I have fed to Acxa, and the fact she was able to betray me, proves without a doubt that She is not my mate, and never will be. I had hoped to keep that a secret from my mother for a while longer. She and my father have been waiting patiently for a valid excuse to exterminate me. Rebellion is one thing... being 'outside the blood' as an heir to the throne? That can not be tolerated by the Galra. I killed to keep the secret... which seems to have been my worst mistake. Narti may have been blind to the truth about my relationship to Acxa... but her death removed the wool I had so carefully placed on Acxa's eyes. So I traded a spy with unknown intel, for a spy with intimate knowledge of every plan I've ever laid... and when she failed to kill me, surely Acxa knew her best chance was to report to Haggar immediately."

"So... you are disowned? By your Race?" She could not believe a species could be so barbaric.

"Yes... It should make my Father happy, with that knowledge he wont even have to fake guilt for my assassination."

"What is your plan? Surely you of all people have some idea of how to save yourself."

"Of course. I need to form my _Khalief_ , assuming that my mate accepts me." the way he said it made it seem like he doubted he would fail.

"Then... if it's not me..." she looked around, lost. "Why? Why keep me in your confidence? It does not seem like a safe place to be." the faces of his generals floated in front of her eyes.

"It may have escaped your notice, Allura, but you are the closest thing I have to family."


	3. Try again Little Cat

"Dude! Do you know what Ylang Ylang flowers are used for in Indonesia?" Lance was looking at his smart phone while Shiro seemed to be trying not to be a part of this conversation.

Keith crashed through the doors of Kaltenecker's enclosure, panting as he stopped at the door to catch his breath. The Noise caused the cow to startle, kicking her pail of milk and knocking Lance over. Shiro reached out to yank him to safety, but wasn't fast enough to save Lance's wardrobe from the spillage. "Wow Keith! Spaz much!" Lance accused.

"Shiro...Allura... control room..." the words could barely be heard above his panting, and he could feel the anxiety rushing through him, his limbs becoming shaky, and his thoughts scattering almost as quickly as he could collect them. "Shiro!" He finally got out loud enough for them to hear. "Allura! Control room!" Shiro dropped his hold on Lance, nearly dropping the red paladin on his ass. He rushed to the door, halting only when a hologram lit up the air above his head.

"Calling all Paladin's to the Control room, We have enemy ships incoming." Shiro sent Keith a quiet question with his frown. Keith shook his head, just as bewildered as the rest of them. Shiro nodded and slid past Keith out the door.

"Thanks, Keith. No I have to go fight and I'm soaked... Red's gonna smell like old milk for weeks." Keith ignored him as he hurried back to the control room.

/-/-/-/-/-/

"We have several scout ships and at least one battle cruiser incoming, other ships entering the quadrant are too far away for our sensors, but seem large enough to mean more cruisers. If I had to guess I believe they are here to verify your little defection." Allura nodded her head to the taller alien in the room.

Shiro was nodding. "We need to go to the lions"

"I'll fly with you." Lotor started adjusting his clothes, readying them to slip under his battle-suit. "With that many targets, you might need more help."

"No." Keith stood in front of Lotor, blocking his path to the shuttle bays. "No way in Hell am I letting put your ship at our backs. I'm flying with you." Lotor's eyebrows rose, a grin spreading across his face. The other Paladin's watched as tension built between the two.

"It's a tight fit, the Sincline ship is only made for one." the words should have sounded condescending, as if Keith was too stupid to know better, but it actually sounded more like a challenge.

"We'll manage." Keith refused to budge with this, if Lotor was getting in that cockpit, so was he.

Shiro coughed, blatantly ignoring the pantomimes Lance doing as he tried to attract his attention. "Actually, With all due respect Lotor, I also would rather you not join us for this battle. These Galra may not know for certain that you are here. If there is even a small chance that is true... We need to keep you in reserve, a secret weapon if you will."

"Knowing you are here would just make us more of a target." Allura concurred. "I don't doubt your loyalty, in this battle, but there is no need to antagonize them further by proving any rumor's true."

"Wait, does that mean we trust him now?" Hunk stage whispered to Pidge, who motioned for him to be silent.

Lotor himself didn't seem to mind, he was too busy with the staring contest he was participating in with Keith. He didn't even break eye contact to respond to them. "As you wish, _Moleeran."_ Shiro shuffled his feet, before looking at Allura for a signal that they were dismissed. She broke her concerned vigil of the two Galra to nod her consent.

"Coran, as always you have the castle. Let us go." The Paladins filtered out, Lance grumbling about having a milky uniform until Shiro pointed out they would be passing his room on the way to the lions, they could spare time for a quick change considering how fast the red lion was.

Coran cleared his throat, moving around the two as he positioned himself at the console. He opened his mouth to make some comment, talking always calmed him, made him feel more in control of the situation.

" _Dar enze hos hagg vin da'hos rath."_

Keith stiffened, narrowing his eyes to near invisibility, _"Myn za."_

Lotor laughed and looked over at Coran, ignoring the way the Altean's jaw was hanging open. "We shall be in my ship, if your brave little Captain decides he would like my help after all." then he turned on his heel, walking directly to the door with out a question he would be followed.

( _Moleeran:_ Princess. _Dar enze hos hagg vin da'hos rath.:_ Your eyes are beautiful when you are angry. _Myn za.:_ go to hell.)

/-/-/-/-/-/

"Don't we want to put on our battle-uniforms?" Keith questioned as they approached the ship.

"I doubt we'll need them. If your Voltron is as powerful as the stories say, He should be more than up to the task. If they truly need help, Coran can use the castle. I only offered my help because it felt craven not too." Lotor approached the top hatch of the ship, it opened to meet him, much as one of the lions would open their jaws. "Zarkon wouldn't send more than a squadron at most until he knew for certain he could find me here. He's trying to lure me out. We will have quite a series of these small attacks before he actually engages."

Keith frowned. "Then why are we here?" He watched as Lotor grabbed the top of the hatch and swung himself inside, standing on the seat to continue looking at Keith. Keith scrambled after him, resting a large portion of his body weight on the 'windshield'.

"Because I want you to learn how to drive my Sincline." he made a beckoning motion with his hand, then lowered himself fully into the seat. Keith scoffed, looking down at him.

"Where do you expect me to go?" the ship was designed for someone a lot taller than Keith, there was no ladder because the average Galra would have been able to comfortably drop to the seat, and climb out if necessary. Maybe Lotor believed if anything could get through the hull to injure the pilot, they wouldn't need to bother with first aid, because Keith could see no other method of entrance and exit. He could also see that Lotor was right about it being made for one person, there was no room, the way the ship pivoted, for another person to safely stand, let alone a spare set of restraint belts.

Lotor smirked, stretching his hands up. Keith hesitated, then clenched his jaw and moved to lower himself into the cockpit. Leaving Lotor unsupervised was too much of a risk, regardless of how much this may hurt his pride. He felt Lotor's hands slide up his calves as he guided the younger Galra into the ship. Keith hung from the hatch for a few seconds, his confidence wavering as Lotor's palms cupped his hips, then he let go. He landed crouched in Lotor's lap, one foot planted between his legs, the other on the edge of the chair. His face hovering right in front of Lotor's.

"As lovely as I find your eyes, Keithleb, you can't fly the ship in this position."

Keith blushed. "Shut up." he whispered, looking away and turning his body so that he sat in Lotor's lap. "Just, Shut up, ok?" he felt tense everywhere, sitting as far forward as he could with the excuse that his arms were shorter than Lotor's. _Patience._ He let out a heavy breath. "Ok. So how do I turn it on?"

Lotor chuckled, "You order it. This ship is a lot like Voltron, but it was programed by Galra. The same way we establish dominance over each other, you need to establish dominance over the ship. You must prove your mental resolve more powerful than the ship itself." He tapped his nails against the arms of the seat, completely at ease even as Keith struggled with the invasion of his personal space. "Imagine yourself with the Blades of Marmora, how would you get one of them to listen to you?"

Keith frowned, closing his eyes he reached inside himself for the silence and calm he always used to overcome his obstacles. _Patience leads Focus._ He felt Lotor tense under him, taking a stilted breath, but he pushed that knowledge and the smell of flowers out of his mind as he steadied himself. "Ok, er, Violet, It's time to fly." he pushed the forward shift into position... and felt no response. Not a single vibration... no, wait, there was something, a shiver running through his seat...? He opened his eyes, looking behind him to find Lotor laughing.

"Try again, little cat."

Keith growled, he just had to focus harder. He yanked his consciousness harder, until his senses told him nothing at all, he then channeled all of that re-purposed energy into the Sincline. He furrowed his brows, intent on the goal to the point of mental exhaustion, with still no response. He felt Lotor get bored underneath him, and struggled to continue ignoring it, feeling his temper build. He was trying to to do what Lotor told him, he had no problem connecting with either of the lions this way, so why wasn't it working? Even the Galra would give after this much, why wouldn't this damn machine?!

Long fingered hand slid around the front of his jacket, tucking under his shirt, but before his brain registered the motions, sharp teeth clamped down on the side of his neck. Keith Yelled out, jamming the shift's forward as he angrily, tried to yank himself from Lotor's grasp. _Turn on damn'it so I can get the quiznack away from this pervert!_

The Machine roared to life, but Keith was already moving, Twisted around in the seat so his blade rested against Lotor's neck. The Galra bastard was still laughing! "What the Hell are you doing?!"

Lotor tilted his head back, pulling his neck slightly away from the blade as a line of blood beaded where it had lain. The smile was still cheshire wide on his face and Keith shuddered when his eyes fell on the teeth that had been imbedded in his skin seconds before. He growled, forcing the flush in his blood away. He went to move the blade forward again, but caught the slight rise of Lotor's brow, and pulled it back to a more breathable distance.

"I didn't think you would believe me, unless I gave you a more practical example. So I did." Keith looked at his blade pointedly, making sure Lotor realized more of an explanation was needed. "Your 'Focus' trick. I told you, the Machine reads pilots the same way we Galra read the dominance of our fighters. It's a mental presence, an aura almost, that we project to each other, it makes insubordination impossible if an order is weighted with the officer's dominance. But you, that 'focus' thing you do, it doesn't just center your concentration, it removes you from the _H_ _ierarchy_... _completely."_ Realizing this failed to make an impression he tried again, "You don't just fake submission to avoid a dominance struggle, your aura becomes a void, a power vacuum, making it impossible to subject you to our will, or for you to inflict your will on others, it's like you are nothing. This machine, it couldn't even prove you were here, like you were an empty shell sitting at the controls."

"I don't believe you."

"Then think about this, How do your fellow 'Blades' treat you? Do you think it's because you were a Paladin for a short part of your life span that the only missions you have been sent on were in the leader's own group? You should already be aware that Galra do not put stock in ranks you were given prior to service with us. You were a liability. Kolivan, was it? Needed to keep you with him, a weaker Galra might consider your power void as utter submission, would decide you weren't strong enough to be relevant. A stronger Galra would fear you. They would have no way to insure your obedience, how many times have you argued with Him and he just let you win? Pretended that your actions were following orders he hadn't given the main part of the group? Galra who can't be controlled are given to someone who can... If Kolivan wasn't strong enough to control you, it's because you were meant to control him, he couldn't let the others know you are stronger than he is, not if he wanted to stay Commander. I have never seen a hybrid who shows so little of his Galra heritage, and have never even heard stories of one who can remove themselves from the _H_ _ierarchy_ , theoretically, you could 'ghost' your way into facing off Zarkon himself."

"You talk too much." Keith said, wanting Lotor to shut up, the ideas he was trying to convey were hurting Keith's brain. But looking back... they made a weird sort of sense, how dismissive of him most the Blades were, how every argument he had with Kolivan seemed like a struggle to prove himself... He didn't want to believe it, but he could see how it might be true.

"And you are too naive." Keith looked up, but too late, he had been listening so hard to Lotor's words, he forgot they were grappling. With one hand Lotor seized a pressure point in his wrist, wresting the blade away and burying it in the wall beside them with a flick of his own wrist. His other hand tangled in Keith's mullet, and before he could react he felt himself yanked forwards. Lotor purred as their lips met. The kiss was an explosion of heat and awareness, he could feel Lotor's mind brushing against his own as the prince's mouth shifted hungrily over his. Lotor's thumb traced teasing circles on his wrist, a mute apology for the previous attack.

Keith wanted to give into the kiss, it was nice, and warm, and different than other kisses he received in the past, he'd never before felt so connected to another person... but this person was Lotor... and what about Allura? He started pulling away, and could feel Lotor's frustration through the points their minds touched. The larger Galra resumed his attack in force, coaxing Keith into opening his mouth. Their tongue touched, and Keith felt a moan escape him, felt the shiver of Lotor's pleasure through their connection, and panicked. Before he could change his mind, his free hand hit Lotor with an uppercut, straight to the diaphragm.

Lotor reeled, gasping for the air his body expelled in a great whoosh as Keith scrambled away from him. Keith glanced regretfully at the blade, but used it as a step to launch himself up to the hatch. He caught it and yanked himself through, ignoring the strained 'Keithleb.' he heard from the pilot's seat as Lotor tried to follow him. As soon as he slid down to the floor he took off, not looking back even as he heard Coran's 'All clear' echo through the bay. Voltron once again seemed to save the day, if only Keith could trust himself to be so lucky.


	4. Welcome to Hunk's Kitchen

"Today on 'Hunk's Kitchen' Is a special Day, because we have a Special Guest! Everyone, I would like to introduce you to the 'Real Keith'!" Hunk made a gesture to where Keith stood rearranging the ingredients, aimlessly. It took Keith a minute to realize he was supposed to say something.

"Um... Hi..?" he knocked a bottle of extract off the table, as he moved his arm to wave, catching it reflexively, and putting it back. He blushed, then pushed all the bottles further from the edge.

Hunk watched him with a slightly put-upon smile. "Hi, Keith. SO! We will be making fudge today, Fudge is awesome because it can be made in so many different flavors! And it's so easy to make! Especially if you have a few extra hand's around the kitchen! Say, Keith what's your favorite food?" He tossed the conversational ball back in Keith's court, trying to make an effort... he actually had no clue why Keith was hovering around him and figured it was best to made do with what he had to work with, one awkward shadow at a time.

"...The edible kind?" Keith was starting to think he was here at a bad time. He looked through his bangs to see the exasperated look on Hunk's face before he plastered it over with a huge grin and continued without asking Keith any more questions. He shrugged... looking around for something to distract him. His eyes fell on the monitor completely devoted to Shay out of the fifty or so other video feeds jumbled together on nine other screens used for this conference call. Completely ignoring the words currently coming out of Hunk's mouth, something about soft ball and stirring, he asked, "Are you and Shay, like an official couple... or?"

"..."

He looked up to see the utter deer-in-the-headlights expression Hunk was giving him. "...What?"

"Hunk? What does 'official couple' mean?" Shay asked, her large eyes shifting between the two of them, while people on the other screens bounced around excitedly. Keith didn't realize what he said was worthy of the amount of panic that entered Hunk's face.

"-And we will be taking a quick commercial break while some Technical difficulties are handled, today's show will be back online after these messages." with that Hunk closed the feed on 9 of the computers, stopping just long enough to assure Shay he'd call her back later before shutting her's down as well. "Not cool, Keith, NOT Cool, ok?" He balled his hands into fists, then sighed letting them go. "Shay and Me are an off limit's topic, Got it?"

"... why?"

"WHY?! Because you don't just nail a guy on the spot in front of half the Galaxy! Keith! Shay and my relationship, as 'Strange' as people may find it is none of your business! So don't you dare stick your snooty little nose in it and start breaking things like you always do!"

Keith put his hands up, backing up slightly. "Whoa, no, damn it... I have nothing against Shay! It's just you guys are the only people I know who are actually dating... not just imagining shit or crushing too hard and I..." he put his hand on his head, not wanting to see Hunk's face as he said the last bit, "I need your help, advise... like... romantic advise..."

It was taking too long... He had to look up. Hunk was giving him the weirdest look. "Why haven't you asked," he struck a pose, his fingers making a check mark under his chin as he did an eeriely accurate impersonation, "'Lover-boy Lance'?" he let the impersonation drop as Keith cringed.

"Actual advise, Hunk, not delusion fodder." He crossed his arms over his chest, feeling exposed. "Like... how did you know she actually liked you?"

Hunk scratched the back of his head, sitting down on one of the stools. "Shay isn't so good at the lying thing, it comes from living on an empathic planet I guess, but she's pretty open about what she likes. She's so cute... Sorry about flipping so hard on you, just... Things haven't been that great. I haven't had a lot of time to go see her being the 'leg of Voltron' and once some of my 'fans' learned about her... it went bad, hate mail bad. Her brother got super protective of her and she spends even more of her time underground now to avoid everyone. I made several posts about how species-ism was not allowed on my fan pages and have been blocking people, but there's only so much I can protect her from when I'm all the way out here." Keith wondered if Hunk needed a hug... should he go find someone to do that?

"But enough about my woe's, what's this about someone liking you? Did they do anything to make you think that way? Anyone I know?" Hunk seemed to shake off his funk in his eagerness for gossip.

"Uh... well... they er... Kissed-" He blushed about to spill the whole story, but then Coran waltzed in.

"Hello gentlemen! Was wondering if there were any left over's available from the show?" he looked so hopeful, rubbing his hands together, as if he didn't notice what he interrupted.

Hunk pointed to the fridge without much thought. "Wait! Did you say 'KISSED'!? Whoa dude! And you need a sign they like you?! What do you think that was?!" Coran fumbled a block of cheese out of the fridge, looking around to make sure no one noticed as he moved to a better ease-dropping position.

"Hunk... I've been kissed before... that's not such a definitive sign..."

"Well EXCUSE me, you little kiss-tease, for us average individual's kisses mean something!" Hunk huffed, before motioning for Keith to continue.

"Uh... ok... so there was this whole kiss...er... thing, and like this weird sparing match and yeah, what... it was nice... whatever." His face felt so unnecessarily warm right now.

"Wow... you Galra really do have a battle kink, don'tcha." Hunk pondered. "So, what gives? Why aren't you off being all free with your kisses somewhere dark and comfortable?"

"Well... cuz... I kinda heard them talking about getting serious, really serious, with someone else... before the whole kiss thing..."

"Wait, wait, wait... you just went from being a promiscuous kisser to 'the other woman' status... Keith I don't think you're a good influence for me to be around." Hunk ducked as Keith sent a package of chocolate chips flying at him. "Whoa! Careful with those! You know how hard it is to get those shipped out here?! Just because you are a little Man-... Coran, word, need a word here..."

"In Altean we use the word 'Moll' to describe someone who trades their affections for items of Value, does that work?"

"Yes, thank you! Man-Moll, or whatever, doesn't mean you have right to attack me for pointing it out!"

"For the record, He kissed me." Keith growled. "And besides! That's why I'm so confused! Why?! What would he possibly have to gain by it? A few minute's amusement? I assure you, there are much more interesting uses I can have for my time."

"Says you! As for why, I have no Idea! I don't exactly have the kind of mindset that makes it easy for me to understand cheaters, Keith!" … "He?"

Coran put down his cheese with a dramatic pose. "Now it is time to listen to some of my own experiences, gentlemen. For I myself have felt the anguish of unclear love connections in my time. You need to hit him hard with the Questions! Demand honesty! Hit him with one of these" he struck a pose that surely he though was equal parts dramatically dejected and seductive, but just came off as really extra flamboyant... even for Coran. "And beg him to prove his love for you in a series of near fatal challenges, that'll force him to make up his mind!"

Hunk ignored Coran, "Dude, 'He'?"

Keith shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so... it's not like I've got complete visual verification of this, but 'He.'"

"Dude... We're not talking about Shiro are we? Who else is that guy stringing along, you know he always was a little creepy with that whole memory lapse and disappearance thing, but never pegged him as that level of cruel, you know, I mean he has to know you've been in love with him for years."

"I'm not in love with Shiro."

"Really? You sure? Could have sworn... You had that whole gothy 'ride or die' vibe going about him, like literally risking your life on the slightest chance of saving him, it's intense. We were all sure there was a bit more than bromance going on there, at least on your side."

"No. I'm not in love with Shiro. He's important to me, probably the most important person I know, but I don't love him... that way..."

"Huh, well then I don't know who you are talking about. But that's an Excellent point, does this person you are kissing, who is not important to you, yeah I picked up on that, know that you are 'on the market'?" Hunk wagged his finger at Keith "I mean you had us fooled up until you just told me you don't want in Shiro's trunks, if this person didn't ask he might not think you are serious either. Maybe kisses are like candy to him too. Damn, who is this guy? I really want to punch him." He didn't really wait for a reply. "And if he isn't as important to you as Shiro, why do you even care who else he is kissing? Just stop letting him kiss you."

Keith sat quietly for a moment. Before groaning and scrubbing his hands over his face. "You're right Hunk, and I guess you too Coran... Thanks..." Keith got up to leave, feeling like pacing aimlessly through the castle might help him clear his head.

"Wait! Keith, Wait up!" Coran shoved the cheese back in the fridge with a regretful look and took off after Keith as the doors tried to close behind him.

"Another mark in the 'success' block folks... Hey, I should really start an advice column..." Hunk turned and started up to computers again. "Welcome back Folks! Unfortunately the 'Real Keith' had to leave us, Maybe in another show I'll have Princess Allura come join us, She's much better in the 'Keith' Role."

Outside the kitchens Coran caught Keith in the hallway. "Does this little conversation have anything to do with a certain royal flirting with you in the control room the other day? You don't have to give me an actual answer... Just... Parley or no Parley, if he's becoming a hazard for you, come let one of us know... We'll find a way to separate you both if it's necessary."

"Thanks Coran, I think I can defend myself for now, but I'll keep it in mind."


	5. No Smirking Zone

"Whoa there! Before you take another step into this room I need to inform you that there are rules, Lotor." Pidge's voice caught him as the doors opened, even though she was facing away from him. "First off, No unsupervised snacks. I don't care how good they are, nachos and circuitry do not mix, got it? Good, Second off, unless your last name is Holt, this is a no smirking zone, My lab, only I get to be smug. And thirdly, don't touch my stuff. Once you agree to those terms you can enter."

"I'll be sure to leave my 'Nachos' outside." Lotor continued into the room. He was starting to realize he needed to verbalize everything with these people. Then again, not sharing his motives seemed to be what got him attacked by his old team. Yet, He didn't know how to say what he wanted, so he opt'd for silence for now. Instead he wandered over to her computer, waiting for her to complete what she was working on.

Pidge glared at him for the obvious interruption and pushed her self back from the screen, setting it on a saver mode. "May I help you?"

"If you would like." He smiled at her, looking around for the best place to make himself comfortable.

She stared at him. "... Ok then." She returned to her screen, watching him out of the corner of her eye. She really didn't have time to spare on self important aliens. Time ticked by without a peep from the grape yogurt colored alien in the room. "Look, just because you got lucky with your Charisma and Intelligence rolls doesn't mean I'm gonna look over your lawful-evil alignment, Spill the deal you beautiful baka."

"You think I'm beautiful?" His lips quirked up at the corners, amusement filling his eyes.

"Second rule, Lotor." He forced his face into a blank stare, burning into her until she blushed and looked away. "So does this have anything to do with the torture you have been putting Keith through the last couple of weeks?"

"I wouldn't call it 'Torture', just another method of warfare..." His tone made the words a joke instead of a threat, also knowing exactly what 'methods' he had used so far, she wasn't that frightened. He might be trying to do a honey lure, but he could have had easier targets.

"Hmmmph. Erotic warfare maybe." Lotor raised an eyebrow at her, and now she was smirking. "I'm young, not oblivious. Most people discover the more kinky things when they are in high school, As always I was ahead of the curve. What you've done so far has nothing on your standard Yaoi, but you aren't far off."

"I was actually thinking that the person who finally catches you miraculous eyes is going to be exceedingly lucky... they should be appropriately terrified."

She flushed, biting her lip to keep from giggling. "Oh, I'll make sure they are."

He nodded sagely, and then asked, "This, Yaoi... Is it some sort of guideline for courting between males of your species?"

An hour or so later Lotor was lounging on a pile of discarded blankets holding a holographic tablet in front of him as he flipped through a data base of top rated Yaois. Occasionally laughing, smirking, or staring intently at the display. Technically he was on strike two, but Pidge was going to let it slide, it was hard not to smirk at these manga. Besides, it still came down to being a 'Pidge win'. Another hour passed before he shared anymore words with her.

"According to these reference guides, My current tactics are well within normal parameters I have displayed my attraction, next it is time to focus on relationship building and acts of affection." he frowned, caught in an internal debate. "All logics concur, the next step is absolute." He stood up in a fluid motion that startled Pidge out of her contemplation. "Green Paladin, I need your assistance with a new project of mine. I believe you are the most suited to the task who is available to help me, and I must warn you it'll take most of your time and all of your intellect to succeed."

Pidge looked at him sceptically. "Help you with what?"

"I wish to build something for Keith." Pidge waited for him to give more information, before yelping in excitement and accepting.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Keith was dreadfully confused by the turn of events. Allura, and Pidge were near constantly stuck to Lotor's side in what Lance passive-aggressively referred to as the 'Bishie-boy effect'. They were constantly whispering to each other as they looked at various charts and one would always go rushing off to Pidge's lab as soon as they were done discussing. Lance wasn't the only one who felt out of the loop. But since there were no other Galras to consult, the men on board would occasionally slip over to ask him all sorts of questions, or just rant at him. Then there was Lotor by himself...

Keith had his guard up at all times, yet now he was starting to think he imagined the kiss Lotor had given him. Lotor hadn't tried anything, other than Keith occasionally turning too quick and running into him, or their hands brushing when they reached for the same thing. It was annoying how aware of Lotor he had become, how their eyes seemed to constantly be meeting, though Lotor was always the first to look away.

Lotor would show up during his sparing matches, offering advice and stretches, using deft, impersonal hands to show him new holds and throws. He was a surprisingly attentive and encouraging training master, Keith could feel himself improving. The places he touched always seemed warm after the exorcises, making Keith feel hyper aware of every movement, but Lotor seemed unaffected. One day while stretching, Lotor knelt down in front of him, checking on an ankle that twisted a little when a bot had caught Keith on the blind side. Unbidden Keith's hand rose up, and he tucked that annoying permanently loose strand of Lotor's hair behind his ear.

Lotor's eyes locked on his, and Keith was sure he had made some sort of faux pas. Part of him wondered if this would be the moment Lotor kissed him again. But then the moment was over, Lotor was suggesting ice, and to drop back down to a lower level if he couldn't handle the one he was on. Keith still felt frustrated with the memory, but he couldn't figure out why.

Then there was also the weird look Lotor gave him every time he used his 'Patience' motto. Speaking of focus though, Coran was outlining a mission that needed to be done.

"It should be something a few of the lions can handle on their own, no need for calling on Voltron, surely." Allura asked, obviously eager to avoid the mission, as strange as that was. "Pidge and I have something we need to work on here... Besides, if we pull out Voltron for every mission, we'll never get stronger individually." Shiro, Lance and Hunk looked at her incredulously. Coran just looked stumped. "If we do need something with more Attack power, we can take out the Sincline."

"But, but," Lance floundered, "But what about not wanting to show Lotor was friendly with us? Or not wanting him behind us in battle." Allura looked furious that he didn't trust her judgment.

"Well, it wouldn't look as though we were on friendly terms, We have sent out rumors within your people that I have surrendered to you, and am currently on house arrest within the Castle, as befits my rank and threat level. In the mean time, Keith can drive the Sincline without me having to make your backs uncomfortable." Lotor offered.

Keith felt uncomfortable with the looks that were suddenly directed at him. "One lesson doesn't qualify as being competent in piloting." he muttered, glaring at the purple man. "Also, the damn machine feels like it's hungry whenever I go near it."

"It's bored. You will fly it beautifully. Just remember what I taught you. Your emotions are key to conveying your intent." Lotor waved him off dismissively. "You are a natural Pilot." When he noticed that Keith looked doubtful, Lotor sighed, walking towards him.

"No offense to King Alfor intended, but you can tell that Voltron is an Altean vessel, it places the strength in it's head. The Galra have bet- _different_ way." He was standing in front of him now. "The Galra way of life is visceral, and demanding. You need to stop using this," Lotor pressed a fingertip to Keith's forehead. "And start relying in this," his hand dropped, pressing all five fingers to Keith's lower abdomen, "your gut, to tell you what needs to be done, and this," his hand slid up Keith's chest, before resting his palm over Keith's heart. "to give you the strength to do it."

Keith watched him cautiously, his heart thumping beneath Lotor's hand. It leaped as Lotor opened his mouth again, as if he had more to say. Then his eyes shuttered, and Lotor was moving away from him. Keith rubbed the place where his hand had been, feeling his heart beat rapidly, and hoping Lotor didn't have time to notice.

"Sure. I'll try to be brainless. Are we sure we don't want Lance flying this thing?"


	6. So Be It

Keith paused, looking at the Sincline ship, wondering if he was really going to be able to control it... turning it on once, and actually driving it were too different things... Though maybe not it this ship was as similar to the Lions as Lotor promised. But taming it, the Galra way? He shuddered, not sure if he had it in him. Standing there next to it was making him uneasy, it felt like it was watching him, or deciding if he would make a good snack.

There was a 'ksssssh' noise as the airlocks released, and the door to the shuttle bay opened. Keith turned to see who had come, "Lotor?" the other male approached so slowly that Keith started to fidget. "Uh, got any last minute advise?" He tucked his helmet under his arm as he turned to face the approaching prince.

Keith flinched slightly when Lotor reached out to him, searching Lotor's face for the motive behind his actions, but all he found was patience and concentration. The blue of Lotor's eyes burned inside the yellow, so intense Keith shivered and dropped his gaze. Purple fingers curled around his chin, lifting it gently. Keith watched warily through hooded eyes as Lotor's face dipped down to his own, too captivated to move away. He let out a sigh, waiting for the feeling of their lips meeting, the taste of domination he had received before, the last time they were in the shuttle bay. But, unexpectedly, Lotor pressed a chaste kiss to to his forehead, right between his brows. Keith's eyes fluttered open, dissatisfied and confused.

"Don't look so disappointed, _Keithleb_ ," Lotor crooned, sliding the hair out of Keith's face, tracing his cheekbones with his thumb. "You might break my restraint... I've been trying so hard to be kind." Keith could feel warmth blooming in his cheeks as he looked up into Lotor's eyes. "For luck, _Kis_ _met."_ Then he pressed their lips together.

The kiss was subtly insistent, more of a whispered question then a demanded answer. It was sweet, and soft, Lotor's fingers sliding through his hair without holding him in place. Keith felt Lotor's mind brush against his briefly, could feel the restraint he had mentioned and shivered in response to the desire lurking behind it. His tongue flicked out to taste Lotor's lips, the flavor an intoxicating sweetness like white chocolate cut with the headiness of a deep red wine. He felt like his world was tilting underneath him, but just as quietly as the kiss began, it ended. Lotor broke away, lightly but firmly removing himself from Keith's hold.

Keith blinked, feeling dazed as Lotor walked away from him. _Tame the ship as if it's a Galra? I can barely understand the actual Galra!_ Keith jumped when the ship behind him started to purr.

( _Kismet_ : my pet)

/-/-/-/-/-/

"I didn't know you were capable of gentleness." Allura's voice greeted Lotor as he walked back through the doors of Pidge's lab. It seemed that Pidge was running a video feed from the shuttle bay into her lab, for whatever reason.

Lotor didn't mind, he wasn't the shy type, but part of him wondered if Keith would be hurt knowing the girls were spying on him. He watched for a second as the black mullet disappeared inside the ship, black gloves letting go of the hatch, then tore his eyes from the screen. "He's my Mate, You'll find I'm capable of many things for his sake." He stopped about ten feet in, staring at the empty hull of the machine they were working on, Pidge kept it under a cloak when no one was working on it, but seeing it this way made it look weak and pathetic. He frowned, he had hoped it would look more intimidating.

"I meant to ask you about that," said Pidge, "The whole 'Mate' thing, do you choose your mates, or is it a compulsion thing? To tell the truth, I don't see how this seduction of yours could work, if it was a choice, why didn't you chose one of your generals?"

Allura frowned, thinking about what she saw on the screen, Lotor's seduction seemed to be working just fine in her opinion.

"It's neither. Similar to your human concept of Soul-mates, it's an instinctive bond to someone who's soul harmonizes with your own. Once initiated, this bond can only be ended by death." he paused, looking over at Pidge with a droll expression, "It is considered tragically romantic to my people when one of the 'destined' kills the other to escape the bond. This can only be done before the bond is fully formed, after your souls are merged, you can not harm your mate without feeling the harm yourself." Allura gave him a look of horror, while Pidge seemed to be lost in deeper thought. "But murdering your mate... it does something to you, it scars your soul in ways that are unpredictable. So yes, I guess boiled down to the basic truths, It is a choice..." His expression would have been called 'sad' on anybody else's face, but he looked almost detached instead. "Keith can risk losing himself to the bond, or he can lose himself completely to my murder."

Pidge asked her next question, in for a spot of gloom, in for a pile, "You said 'Harmonize', does that mean you'll be happy together?"

"I hope so. Mate bond's can be the most beautiful thing a Galra can experience... but if your soul is tainted, and you meet someone with taint in their soul that matches your own, together those taints can make things so much darker... like Honerva and Zarkon..." He sighed, hesitation obvious on his face, but as the seconds ticked by his expression hardened in resolve. Pidge stiffened, she knew what Lotor was going to say wasn't going to be pleasant, but she couldn't make herself interrupt him.

"I know you have no reason to trust me... but I want to be good for Keith... My life has been so long without hope or affection... Please." As the words came struggling out of him he walked over slowly until he was centered in front of the two women. When he started moving his eyes had gone to Allura, but his warrior's instinct told him who truly would be capable of fulfilling his request. Silencing his pride, Lotor fell to his knees, his eyes locked with Pidge's. Her eyes stared back into him, molten amber, and unforgiving gold.

"Galra believe that there is no shame in 'saving' their kin from a corrupted mate-bond, if not for the strength of Zarkon and his witch, it would have been no crime to strike them down long ago. So I _beseech_ you, If you see me becoming like my mother, please... Save Keith." He needed her to understand his request for what it was, not a pacifying gesture, but the confrontation of a fear that had plagued him his whole life... how much of his parent's nature was dormant inside him, how much of a monster was he.

Pidge grimaced, She didn't like Lotor, he had been an enemy too long... But... surely the way he treated Keith... she never would have believed it possible from the prince. She sighed, and nodded, accepting her role as judge, jury, and executioner if needed. "You hurt him, and Voltron will make it a personal mission to end you. We promise."

Lotor, bowed to the girls, low enough his hair brushed the floor, and held himself there as the relief flooded through him. "So be it."

After a moment fighting for his composure, he rose, turning to look once more at their project. He let the anxiety and tension he had felt exposing himself like that being shoved back under his superior facade. "In the mean time, let us continue our work, in the hope you will never be called on to fulfill that promise."


	7. Come and Get me

**Author's note: So, I'm a total failure as an author and forgot to post yesterday, so you got a longer post today and will get another longer one tomorrow. sorry everyone! But thank you for reading! all forms of support amazingly appreciated! Thank you!**

As the Shiro, Lance, Hunk and Keith arrived through the wormhole, they quickly realized the fight was already underway. Their scanners told them several of the black and blue ships hovering close to the planet's surface belonged to the Blades. Without prompting Hunk verged off to go join them, telling Shiro that his ship was armored and big enough to protect the civilians while the fighting raged around them. While they focused on the planet's surface, Lance and Shiro took the offensive against the cruiser's hovering just outside orbit, cutting of the ground team's back up. Keith pulled back, using his smaller faster ship to circle behind the fleet, staying off their radar for now.

Using his bayard Shiro activate his Lion's mouth blade, using it to knick the edges of the biggest ship. Small explosions sprung up as he intentionally aimed for the stanchion points along the frame to weaken the hull's integrity. Lance followed behind him, glancing his Lion haphazardly against the ship's side while shooting off at the nearby ships, as if his movements were sheer accidents, not crippling blows that caused the frame of the ship to buckle under the Lion's weight. As Lance broke off the enemy ship, curving his Lion to a halt he saw the ship seem to give a gigantic quake across the bow, then seemed to implode, sending out a shockwave that bowled over some of the smaller ships hovering around it.

"Damn, I hate the purple-quiznacker, but when Lotor turns Double-Agent he really gives up the goods. I sure hope he hasn't been recording this much information about _our_ ships." Lance observed.

"Those blue-prints do come in handy... but I doubt the Lion's secrets would fit on a piece of paper." Shiro acknowledged. "You ready Keith?"

Keith muttered an affirmative, easing his ship out of the fleet's blind spot ever so slightly. _Alright. SO I'm supposed to establish some form of mental dominance over you right?_ The machine jerked up under his hands, the purring intensifying for a moment before quieting. Keith's lips quirked, _Are all trans-diminsional ships just big kittens?_

 _ **Of course...What other creatures do you know of that follow only their own wills? That travel in and out of shadows as if they were doorways...**_

Keith froze, while he was used to the gentle images provided by the Lion's and the idea's they presented, he had never felt as if he spoke with one before... _Um... Hello?_ He waited for a response, but nothing came, just the steady reassuring purr beneath him. He shook it off, _Fine._ He pushed away the thought he was going crazy and reached for a button which looked like it would trigger a weapon system. A small stream-like laser pierced out, swiftly wiping out the closest shuttle.

Pink lights flashed above his head, warning him that he was being targeted. He smirked, "Come on Zarkon's little warriors... how badly do you want to please your Emperor-Zombie?" he reversed the cockpit, his stomach lurching a bit as he flipped. "Come and get me." He took off, making sure to stay just outside their range as they gave chase, trying to follow the order of 'Kill on sight'.

As he lead them away, Shiro and Lance took to ripping the ships apart, they were too slow to navigate properly, designed to move forward, not sideways. Made them easy targets. Even they had to know it. Shiro pulled the Black Lion back, he couldn't believe that the orders to kill Lotor had that much importance, that Zarkon's troops would leave themselves this open to attack.

"Keith... you need to get out of there... what ever they are playing at doesn't seem like it's gonna work in our favor."

"Just a little more, Shiro, I need them lined up."

"Notice how that puts you right into line for them too? It's been weeks since they've seen what that ship could do, they must have a plan around it."

Keith muted his communicator. He just needed a few minutes more time...

The Black and Red Lion's converged on the tail of the parade. Keith watched the screen as the pink dots formed a funnel with him at it's tip. _I'm going to need the biggest gun you have..._ he told the Sincline. One of the button's on the dash lit up like a blacklight before rising out of the console and morphing into a toggle similar to the arcade games Pidge kept in her work room's storage closet.. he smiled, that he could use...

He turned up the volume on his mic, knowing the others were probably yelling at him through the coms, and needing his message to overpower theirs. "You guys need to move." He gave them ten seconds, then flipped the cockpit again, legs of the ship scissoring to keep it stable. As soon as he had a straight shot he slammed the toggle forward, curling his fingers around the trigger button. The legs pivoted together, pointing a beam of orange light straight at the oncoming vessels, it steadily spreading out into a blare. Keith gasped as he saw the size of the impact zone increase until he was sure it would have swallowed the Castle whole.

As fast as it took for magnesium to burn and extinguish, forty ships disappeared in bright yellow spurts. Through the sports in his vision he saw the slower Black Lion escape the blare by the tip of it's tail. The only ships that survived fled, slipping into hyper drive. Keith turned his speakers back on.

"What the fluxam was that?!" Hunk's voice broke through the intercoms, "Was that an exploding sun, or a gigantic Orange sword, or... are you guys alright? Hello?"

"It was the Sincline. I think it's decided to trust me. How are the people?"

"Well, screaming, a lot of screaming, and hugging... and ouch! The hair's attached! Yeah, can I ge them off my ship now?" Hunk's complaining took up a familiar rhythm. "Our Marmora friends got the fleas off the surface and now the fleet has been torched I'd rather like to let them go home."

"Sounds like a Plan, I'll circle around up here on the look out, Lance, go help Hunk, and Keith... might want to show them you aren't Lotor." Shiro ordered.

/-/-/-/-/-/

They landed, Lance meeting with Hunk and the planet's leaders to see what reconstruction help they could provide. As soon as they were on the ground Keith climbed out so people could see his face and know he was on their side. It didn't take long for his ship to be surrounded by the Blades. He vanished his mask, pushing down his hood as he walked forward to greet them.

"We had heard you had taken over his ship, but did not believe the words..." Jakkin spoke out as he practically skipped his way into Keith's personal space. He was a new recruit, but Keith had heard enough about him to recognize him on sight. He had periwinkle fur and a plum colored mane. If it weren't for the pupils of his eyes he would have looked full Galra. The kid had a knack for explosives which was intimidating in it's own right, but it was his pranks and rebel streak that made his reputation precede him. It was unusual for a Galra to get up to so much trouble, innocent as most of it appeared to be.

Keith took a step back, trying to reestablish his bubble, and opened his mouth to respond when he felt a hand clasp his shoulder. He turned to look up at Kolivan, a sheepish grin breaking out over his face at the sight of the scarred commander. He was expecting to be praised or scolded for his success in diverting the shuttles, but he was pulled up short when Kolivan's expression sunk in.

Kolivan was growling, "You've been 'destined'." Kolivan wasn't in the mood to phrase anything as a question, not when the answers were so obvious to him. Instead he leaned in to take a deep breath of Keith's scent, what used to be metal and warm sugar was nearly obliterated with the sharp scent of indigo and coyness of ylang ylang flowers. He yanked his head back with a sneer, nostril's flaring and anger flashing in his yellow eyes. "Who?!" He turned, looking at the sincline, vaguely detecting the same smell from the open hatch, less recent but thicker, the scent belonged to someone who spent a lot of time on that ship. Keith flinched under the pressure of Kolivan's anger. "Lotor." The name came through his teeth with a deep tremor of murderous rage.

Keith felt a subtle tingle of fear pass though the Blades, as they all seemed to step back, trying to remove themselves from the line of fire. Was it the name, or the anger that scared them? "Destined?"

Kolivan ignored Keith's question in exchange for his own, "You _let_ him mark you?!" Keith had never heard the Commander this angry, even when he had defied him before, risking his life for comrades and missions. The hand on Keith's shoulder clenched, warping his armor until it pinched him. "I had thought your blood too weak, that no true Galra could make the Khalief with you... I thought you smarter than to fall into one. How far?! How far have you let him touch you?"

"Let... Let is a pretty strong word, Kolivan, I didn't let him do anything!" Keith's own temper was flaring, he heard some of the other Galra whimper, but he didn't back down, he had done nothing wrong. It was his body, Kolivan didn't get to decide who was allowed to touch it. "What are you freaking out about? It was just a kiss, or two."

The Galra who whimpered were kneeling, offering submission to Kolivan to spare themselves from the wrath he was showing. Keith stiffened, unnerved by their reactions, but he refocused, concentrating on standing his ground. His eyes widened as he noted that some of them appeared to be praying. _What are they scared of?_

"It's my fault, I never warned you." There was a bitter desperation in the words, it felt like Kolivan was trying to find excuses for Keith's behavior. The idea offended Keith, that Kolivan thought him too naive to take care of himself or to be able to make rational decisions. "It's not too late, _Keith'pattit,_ I can save you." Kolivan let go, stepping away from him, and no longer meeting his eyes.

"What? Sav-?" Keith didn't see the hit coming, before he could form another word Kolivan executed a round house kick, catching Keith solidly on the temple. His body crumbled instantly, a tiny pile of black clothing and hair surrounded by purple giants.

When his eyes opened again he had a headache from hell, dust in his mouth, and the Sincline was gone. It was the first thought his dazed eyes confirmed as he tried to sit up. He knew without a doubt the ship had been there, at some point he had become accustomed to it purring at him, and the absence of it left him cold. No one offered any help, the Blades who were still there looked away from Keith with shame and censure in their eyes. They muttered and grimaced, as if looking at him made them sick. Keith blinked, there was something he was forgetting... the Blades were here... the ship was gone... someone was missing... damn his aching head. The pounding was so bad he could feel it throughout his body. Who was missing?

 _Kolivan._ His eyes snapped open as the answer struck him hard enough to steal his breath, a flood of images rushing though his head, leading to an unavoidable conclusion. He groaned, pressing his hand to his face as if trying to prevent himself from acknowledging the truth, but it was useless. When his eyes opened again he saw the other paladin's running towards him.

"He's going to Kill him." He said the words to himself, under his breath to make them real. Once spoken they were undeniable. He swallowed and forced himself to be louder as the Paladin's reached him, "We have to go back! He's going to _Kill_ him!" Shiro offered his arm first and Keith seized it, hauling himself up quickly enough to force his vision to blank out again.

"Who? Kill who?" Shiro asked as he ended up holding most of his weight, letting Keith lean dizzily on him. Lance and Hunk were circling warily around them, watching the dispersing Blades with suspicion. But the Blades only looked down and fled like cockroaches, offering no explanation for why they left one of their own in the dirt. Only Jakkin hesitated, but soon he too was gone.

"Kolivan, Lotor. I don't know. But Kolivan is going to attack Lotor." Keith stumbled drunkenly forward, headed to the Black Lion, since it was the closest.

"Isn't that a good thing? Goodbye Snow-Violet, right? It won't be our fault then. Win Win?" Lance looked at Hunk, who nodded agreement, they still had their bayards pointing out around them on the look out for sneak attacks.

"I don't see how this is a bad thing" The Yellow Paladin piped in, lowering his gun momentarily to wave reassuringly at the crowd of civilians they had just rescued.

"If Kolivan attacks Lotor, Lotor will kill him. Lotor is too strong. And it'll be my fault. We have to go." Keith let go of Shiro in an attempt to speed up their pace, and nearly sprawled on his face before Lance and Shiro caught him.

"Keith... we might be too late." Shiro tried to be kind about it, but the words still made Keith feel cold.

"We have to try."

( _pattit:_ child)


	8. Da'hos Y'yllsar

The first thing he noticed on the planet surface was the Sincline parked a few yards away from the castle, it's legs framing a crystal formation, as if the driver almost didn't land in time to keep from colliding into it. Any thought had to fight through his headache, which hadn't improved during the warp jump. In fact he hurt more now than he had waking up, the right side of his chest screamed with pain, like he had been kicked bloody by Kaltenecker, and his shoulder joint felt wrenched. He simply couldn't think of what happened to make him feel that way, he had woken up on his left side... so that should have been the part hurting... right? Assuming it was the side he landed on.

He forced the pain out of his mind, his knocks and bruises could wait until he knew for sure Kolivan hadn't done anything stupid. Though they had always argued about what 'stupid' consisted off, mostly with Keith having to defend himself, instead of the other way around. As refreshing this might be under other circumstances, he started to wonder if Kolivan always felt this terrified when Keith ran off on some rash decision. It sucked.

As soon as the Lion was positioning to land Keith was already in motion, running towards the exit. Shiro cursed, flipping the manual switch to open the Lion's mouth. By the time Keith reached the opening it had only cleared three feet, with a fifteen foot drop down to the planet's surface still to go, but Keith didn't slow, angling himself he dived through the opening. He hit the ground in a roll, popping back to his feet and continuing his sprint to the palace doors. The doors swung open for him, but what waited for him inside finally forced him to hit the breaks.

Lotor and Kolivan were locked in battle. The older male was bleeding heavily from a gash in his leg, and Lotor seemed to be favoring his right side. Though the prince was ambidextrous, his right handed blows were barely glancing off of Kolivan, and he wasn't using that arm to block at all. One particularly haphazard strike from Lotor coincided with sharp tingle stabbing through Keith's own arm. He tried to shake it off, and to re-focus on the brawlers. Even with the handicap, it was clear who was winning. The commander never really stood a chance.

Keith looked around at everyone else, all of whom just stood there and watched as their friends, old and new fought to the death. Coran had Allura held tight to his chest, Pidge stood at the side, with her hand hovering over her bayard, twitching anxiously as she stood watching intently for when she could jump in. Keith hated how useless they looked. His jaw tightened, He wasn't about to be like them.

He started forward again, hearing the door open for the other paladin's behind him. Lotor's concentration broke as Keith seemed to step over an invisible fighting ring marking. Lotor threw out a hand at Keith, " _Stop_." He ordered, and Keith felt his legs freeze in place as if something was holding him down. At the same moment Keith felt a Hand clench his hood, pulling it back against his throat with a familiar clink of metal fingers and small humming of electricity.

"What the-?" Shiro whispered in shock. Keith was too angry to let the word's meaning sink in.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Giving the order cost Lotor, Kolivan took advantage of the moment of distraction and landed a blow on Lotor's ribs. Lotor winced as the fractured bones dug deeper into the sides of his lung. He brought his left elbow crashing down on Kolivan's head, he had been trying to spare the commander as much blood loss as he could, but the old Galra refused to submit. Dazed the furred man stumbled back, and this time Lotor finally got the opening he needed. He planted his foot on Kolivan's sternum and shoved him back. Lotor forced a gasp of air into his damaged lung as he circled around the stumbling commander, grabbing Kolivan's arm and wrenching it behind him. The move disarmed him and forcing him to his knees in the same motion. Within seconds his knife was kissing Kolivan's neck.

" _Yield."_ He ordered, throwing the weight of his dominance behind it. " _Listen to me."_ The older Galra panted, each breath pushing his fur into the blade, severed strands of it soon sprinkled the ground in front of him. "There is no shame or crime in your attack." Lotor winced as he too regained his breath. Through strained the words were steady, a scripted rite signaling the ceremonial end of the fight.

"Your intent was to save a loved one from a horrible future, and by Galra laws, you have done honor to yourself. But by attacking me, you risked harm towards my mate." His voice was low, but it carried across the sudden silence of the great hall, ringing with it. "It is my right as victor to p-punish you for this attack." He faltered for words, that was just the beginning of the rite... but tradition dictated that the ceremony ended only when the loser's last drop of blood hit the ground. Kolivan's ears flicked back, and he scowled, already aware of the fate of a failure, so why was the prince dragging it out?

"You can not be allowed to do such harm towards me and mine again." There was a note of regret in the words, as the volume dropped almost to a whisper at the last one. Only the absolute silence of the hall made them audible at all. Lotor's eyes caught Keith's, seeing the anger and betrayal, the frustration of not being able to fight the order that held him still. But he didn't know... he didn't know what Lotor was expected to do. He heard a muffled sob coming from the princess, and his heart wretched, knowing that she knew what was coming next, yet poor Keith... his naivety was betraying him once again.

His eyes dropped back down to the man he held captive, unable to bear the look in Keith's eyes. He couldn't do it. Not if he ever wanted to see anything more than hatred in those stormy grey eyes. He closed his eyes... it was tradition... Kolivan's life was forfeited... the decision shouldn't have been hard after Naarti... he had executed her without second thought, but this... He felt guilty, as if he had cheated, if he hadn't been so startled by Keith being there, he never would have resorted to using the _Hierarchy_ to subdue Kolivan... But he never wanted his mate to see something like this.

A thought clicked into place, and his decision sent a rush of relief through him, like surrender. "However, my Mate loves you. Your death would cause more harm than your actions have." Part of him had known what he wanted to do from the moment the fight began, was the reason he fought so hard to pull his blows. Traditions meant nothing if they lost him everything. He shifted, pulling his blade away. He felt Kolivan stiffen under his hold, the commander who had relaxed to greet his death, suddenly faced with an inexplicable turn of events.

There was a small snap in his control over the other Galra in the room, followed by a wash of cold as he lost sense of Keith's existence. "Your life remains your own. Do not test that mercy a second time." He stepped back from Kolivan, the cold spreading over his heart the only warning he would get.

Keith's fist collided with his face, and his head snapped to the left with a crack as several of his vertebrae protested the motion. Lotor let go of his breath, the pain from the blow blossoming up the side of his face, a welcome relief to the ice in his heart. As he turned his face back towards Keith he felt the focus of the smaller man dissolve. He waited until he could once again feel Keith had left the void, barely seconds, and then he pulled the smaller man close to him, lifting him off the ground as he kissed Keith savagely, his passion fueled by the whirlwind of emotions he had fought through just moments before.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Keith gasped, his brain flooded with Lotor, the smell of him, all floral and smokey, the intoxicating taste of him, the kiss burned. Everything Lotor felt washed over him, the pain of his wounds, the desperate need to reassure himself that Keith was safe. ' _Mine'_ Lotor's voice growled through his mind as his tongue broke past Keith's lips, or was it Keith's tongue plundering Lotor's mouth? He couldn't tell, everything was fire, and it felt good. The fear he had felt chased away by the feeling of Lotor's hand in his hair, the way they fit together, the quick breaths they smuggled in as their mouths devoured each others. Even their pain seemed to lessen the more they touched. Aches and ouches scorched away until only a pleasant thrill remained. He clung to Lotor, refusing to acknowledge anything that existed outside of Lotor, himself, them.

Lotor softened the kiss as Keith moaned, the responses he had finally coaxed from the smaller Galra making it hard for him to let go, but he was still vaguely aware of an audience. He broke the kiss, pressing another short one to Keith's lips in apology, then pulled away fully. The desire to monopolize Keith had temporarily been sated, he felt he had made his point.

He looked down disdainfully at the Commander. Part of him realized that someone had chased off their other spectators, Only Shiro and Kolivan remained in the great hall. Kolivan held captive by the last order's he received, and Shiro by his since of duty. "Leave us." He ordered Kolivan, seeing the weary defeat in the commander's expression, finally drowning out the confusion about his survival. Shiro stepped forward to help Kolivan to his feet, and lead him out, his face a mask of apathy, but his eyes showed dislike and concern as he stopped in front of them.

"Keith?" Shiro waited, not wanting to leave him alone where he wasn't 'safe'. Lotor growled at the implication hidden in his body language.

Keith shifted away from Lotor a half step, and pain lanced through Lotor at the rejection. Keith could only meet Shiro's eyes for a second before his gaze dropped, his fingers reaching out to curl around Lotor's. The growl softened into a sheepish purr. Shiro dropped his eyes too, and continued walking out.

When Keith finally looked up again his eyes were furious, glaring gold so pure the gunmetal grey of his eyes seemed to be something Lotor had only imagined previously. He glared at Lotor with a deadly intent, and Lotor felt his eyes glowing in response. If only Keith knew how much that look betrayed. Lotor dipped his head, gathering Keith into his arms again as he pressed another kiss to Keith's scowling lips. He knew his actions were more patronizing then placating, but he could not contain the burst of affection that shot through him, it had to be expressed. He purred soothingly, carrying Keith back to the banister, propping him up on it as he continued his patient form of adoring attack, fluttering kisses down Keith's jaw and neck.

Keith wasn't having it, he used Lotor's hair to yank his face up, latching onto his lips in a punishing kiss, biting Lotor's lip until he opened his mouth. He dug his nails into Lotor's back, holding him in place as he kissed him. When he was done Lotor's lips were bruised, bleeding slightly from a bite that went too deep, and smiling.

" _Da'hos y'yllsar._ " Keith growled, having not forgiven Lotor yet, no matter how distracting those purple hands felt on his skin, pushing his uniform out of the way. He swayed into the touch, fingers spanning his abdomen, curling at his ribs.

" _Da'hos del_ " Lotor reminded him, half teasing, half warning, tracing lazy circles over Keith's spine. He didn't mind Keith insulting him, not when his voice was that breathless, and his lips were that thoroughly kissed.

" _Prove it."_ The words came out on a moan as Lotor rocked forward, immediately finding the sensitive curve of Keith's neck, and teasing it with suction and small nipping bites. It didn't take long until Keith was a shivering panting mess melting in Lotor's arms. His own arms trying to hold Lotor close as Lotor's fingers ghosted over his chest and back. Lotor smiled affectionately, having to remind himself that he needed to stop. If he pushed Keith too far, he may lose him... and too much had happened for Lotor to go farther without risking being accused of 'taking advantage' of the situation. This was a long game, he was playing, not one to end in a handful of turns... patience was just as much a key to his success as it had been for Keith.

"I will prove it, _Keithleb_." He pressed a small kiss to Keith's forehead before lowering him back to the steps, regretfully. It was hard to force his fingers away from Keith's skin, to disentangle their minds, but the glow of Keith's eyes on his skin was enough to prove to him he was making the right decision. "Just trust me a little longer." He left before he could change his mind.

The sudden cold that replaced the Galra's body heat caused Keith to scowl again. What was Lotor playing at? He yanked his shirt down feeling rejected and unsatisfied. While his headache was gone, his eyes felt tired, and they seemed to burn at the edges. It could only have been stress. This mate-thing better be worth it.

( _Da'hos y'yllsar_ : You are a bastard. _Da'hos del:_ You are mine.)


	9. Oh quiznack, Me?

Keith stopped outside the door to the medical bay, through the small window he could see the crowd around Kolivan's bed... all of them had come here. A guilty thought crept up that if they were all here no one was taking care of Lotor... was that what they assumed he was gonna do? He pushed the guilt away, Lotor left him in the entryway, not the other way around... besides Lotor was probably used to being alone. The guilty feeling came back. _Damn it._ He forced it back again, he was here because he was concerned about Kolivan... and it was about time someone started telling him the truth.

He opened the door, and everyone went silent, he stopped again, suddenly wondering if he was allowed to be here.

"Come on," Allura moved first, grabbing Coran's hand and tugging him towards the door. "We need to contact the Blades and inform them what happened." she moved to slip past Keith, whispering under her breath. "Best to have Lotor stay in his room for a while... I'll see to him." She squeezed his shoulder and left. Coran giving him a look as if he wanted to say something too, but changed his mind, patting the same shoulder as he too left.

The silence left after they departed hurt. Shiro had his arms crossed, standing against the far wall, Pidge was doing something on a computer close to Kolivan's bedside, pretending to be too engaged to notice his arrival, though her stiff spine told him that was a lie. Lance wouldn't even look at him, holding onto Kolivan's hand. The Patient himself appeared to be asleep... Hunk was the only one who made eye contact with Keith.

"So..." Keith tried, but he was suddenly cut off by the Yellow Paladin.

"Dude, if you call kisses like that 'Nothing' you are more of a Man-Moll than I thought. When the hell were you going to clue me into the fact I was giving you slut-advice for boinking Lotor!" Keith flinched.

"It wasn't... Hunk... it isn't like that... Lotor isn't even serious!" Kolivan coughed, and Keith's eyes shot over to him worriedly.

"Not _serious_? Keith, I knew you were slow but you aren't normally this stupid! How is _THIS_ not Serious!?" Hunk's flung arms emphasized the scene, Kolivan struggling to sit up with Lance's help as his leg wound started bleeding though the bandages. Pidge swore, dropping the computer to grab Kolivan's leg.

"You've gone and ripped it open again! Sit still! Boys! If you can't play nice you need to leave. This is still a medical bay!" She glared at each of them in turn then started opening Kolivan's bandages to repair the damage. Properly chastised Hunk sat down again, Keith stayed were he was, looking on helplessly, knowing he wasn't welcome.

"He's our friend." Lance finally spoke up, "He might be your boss, but he was my friend first. And you just sat there as your boyfriend, _the enemy,_ ripped him open... and then you kissed _him._ " Lance turned to him, Keith hadn't seen that much loathing in Lance's eyes since they joined Voltron. "How could you?"

Keith shuffled his feet, crossing his arms over his chest. "Lance... Hunk, everyone, I promise... It's not what it looks like, Lotor is just playing with me... I don't know what he's thinking, he's in love with Allura, I heard him say so..."

Lance laughed, a cold harsh sound. "Right, I totally believe that. Sure, Lotor is playing with you... why are you letting him?"

"He's not." Kolivan coughed out. "He's not Playing. He does not love the princess." Pidge made shhhushing noises, but Kolivan continued. "And Keith was right, he's not _letting_ Lotor do anything."

Lance scowled. "I don't care. If Keith gave one quiznacking damn about you or any of us, he would have shanked Prince-Pucker-up while they were tongue-tied. Give that betraying bastard a taste of his own medicine."

"Lance" Shiro spoke up, looking at the blue paladin until he blushed and looked down. As if ordered to, Lance stood up.

"Come on, Hunk... Kolivan is going to need something to eat while he heals. Might as make sure the people feeding him actually care if he lives or not."

"Lance." Shiro growled a warning but the blue and yellow paladins were already leaving. When the door shut Shiro looked to Kolivan. "They are mated, aren't they?"

Kolivan sighed, the first breath he took without trouble. "No... not yet... but it's only a matter of time."

"Well, glad you both know what's going on. Mind filling me in?" Keith snapped, knowing that Kolivan didn't deserve this anger, but it was his life they were talking about.

Shiro glared at him, then relented, scrubbing his human hand over his face. "I don't know much... I just remember seeing mated pairs while I was a prisoner... all I really know is it's intense, it changes you... and if that's really what has been happening between you two... I'm sorry Keith, but there's not much you can do to fight it." Pidge frowned, looking up at Shiro.

Kolivan curled his hand into a fistful of sheets. "I thought you were too human to make a mate-bond... you don't even obey the commands... I thought whatever you do to avoid submitting would keep you safe. Had I known your destined mate was Lotor," he grimaced. "I was a fool." He looked up into Keith's eyes, it was hard being stared at by someone with no iris or pupil. "I'm sorry, Keith."

Keith frowned, still not sure what they were saying, "Lo- um... He mentioned that I do something weird... he said it was like I jumped out of the ' _hierarchy_ ' or something? I don't know what _hierarchy_ he was talking about, but he said it's like I became a void. It's triggered when I focus... you know... ' _Patience Leads Focus_ '... like Shiro taught me." He felt stupid talking about it out loud, how could he do something and not know he was doing it.

Kolivan was nodding. "Yes, that is a very apt description. I always believed that was because you were too human to feel the call of the _H_ _ierarchy_ , so I never taught you about it... it's much like your native wolves, in each pack of wolves there are the strong and the weak, the weak listen to the strong, or they don't survive... it's the same concept, but it's all of us. If you receive an order from a superior, you can't fight it, it's absolute... I believe you felt it before." Keith remembered the way his legs seemed stuck to the floor while he watched the two Galra fight.

"Yes, that." Kolivan said, seeing the scowl on Keith's face. "You've been avoiding those orders since day one while you were with the Blades, maybe it was some sort of self preservation instinct, but orders slip right off of you. Since the _Hierarchy_ is a similar psychic phenomena to a _Khalief_... well, you can see why I made my assumptions."

Keith still wasn't sure how it all added up. "You said he wasn't in love with Allura, but I heard him propose, he said he found his mate when he came to meet her." As he said the words, it clicked. "Oh... Oh quiznack. Me? He meant me!?"

Kolivan laughed, "Yes, I think that is obvious." He laid back down. "I'm afraid this situation is indeed quite serious, _Keith'patitt,_ while you may think this is a game, it is not. Or rather, even if it is, the Prince is playing for keeps. He has already started the bonding process, the warm ups if you will. If I asked you, you probably felt his wounds as soon as you were close enough for the link to stretch, and I would guess that all that pain has disappeared since Lotor kissed you." Keith looked startled, his hand flying up to his head. "It's a benefit of Mate bonds, it may temper in time, but for now the energy of the _Khalief_ is fresh enough you could heal almost anything with touch alone." he winced. "I could use something like that now."

"This _voiding_ thing, can all human hybrid's do it?" Pidge asked, curious.

Kolivan frowned, "I have met no other human Galra hybrids. Earth was not a planet we traveled to often. But no other hybrids that I have met have been immune to the _Hierarchy._ "

"Huh. I always thought Keith might be a little bit Aspie, but it's not like we have a psychoanalyst here in space who can properly diagnose that. But it seems similar, Aspie's, people with asperger syndrome, often can do something called 'Hyper-focusing' during which they literally block everything out that is not relevant to what they are currently experiencing. For an extreme example, like if they were walking in the rain, and became so focused on the feel of rain hitting their skin, they didn't notice the cars crashing around them as they stand in the center of the intersection because the rain became more important than crossing the crosswalk. When Keith does his meditation thing... could it be he's pulling himself into a hyperfocus? That he's blocking out anything that gets in his way, including the half of him that's Galra?"

Keith fidgeted. "Is it a bad thing? It works doesn't it." He hated feeling anymore different than his friends, now he apparently had some sort of syndrome? On top of being psychically linked to their maybe-former enemy? Today was great.

"No... it's not bad, Aspie's tend to exhibit some social awkwardness, and eccentric tendencies, but at the things they decide are worth their attention, they are astoundingly adept. Your brain may have simply decided that the _Hierarchy_ the rest of your kind is forced to submit to is not worth your time, and so it found a way around it. It's like your own personal superpower."

"...Yay?"

Kolivan laughed, "That actually seems like something Keith would do... He was never really good at accepting other's authority, was he?" Now Shiro was laughing.

"Not our Keith." His smile faltered as he remembered Keith following Lotor's orders, sure the first thing he did when he broke out of them was punch Lotor in the face... but he had obeyed. Shiro rubbed his metal arm, it had obeyed too. He hated being blindsided once again by the alterations that witch had forced on him.

"Well, glad that's explained." He wanted that part of the conversation over, it felt uncomfortable, and eerie, like he expected an evisceration would feel like. "Kolivan... are we … are we cool?" Keith took the steps needed to take Hunk's empty chair, at the foot of the bed.

"Yes, _Pattit_. I was not angry at you, just afraid for you. I have failed to remove your mate for you, and I fear anyone else who tries will suffer the same fate. But, I didn't ask, are you happy with him?"

"I... part of me could be. I feel it every time he's in the room, it's a strong part of me... but I don't know."

"Hmmm. Well for now we will all just have to trust your judgment. He can't be so bad if he is willing to let me live to save you the pain... I would have thought he was too proud for that." Kolivan snuggled down into his pillows as Pidge finished with his leg and tossed a blanket back over him. "You have to understand that all of this is the beginning, This might feel overwhelming, but it's subtle compared to the true thing. It normally takes mo-" a yawn broke through his words,"nths to finalize a bond, making sure you were perfectly attuned before the final stage begins... you'll know it by the glow." His head drooped as he started to nodded off.

Pidge squirmed, wondering if she should tell them about Lotor bowing before her and Allura, begging them to kill him if he hurt Keith before Kolivan passed out. She decided not to... the news that Lotor didn't trust himself either might not be the reassurance Keith needed right now... she'd tell him, when he needed to hear it. So she left Keith alone with Kolivan, letting her friend calm himself by watching the steady rise and fall of his mentor's breathing.


	10. Practically his M-O

He left the medical bay feeling as if he finally had answers to his questions. He took a turn to his room, wanting to sleep the rest of the day off, or the next five days, he could barely walk straight. Considering how his life always seemed to go, he really shouldn't have been surprised when the first thing he noticed as he entered his room was the way his holo-tablet was flashing, indicating someone was attempting to call him. Keith sighed, sitting down with a thump and shoving everything else off of his desk. He had to do a reflexive catch to save the retro style game-boy Pidge had let him borrow, he let out a different sort of sigh, one of relief, before putting it on top of a shelf, and out of harms way.

Making himself comfy he answered the call. Jakkin's blue-purple face flooded his screen, looking anxious. The hybrid looked more unkempt then he had last time they spoke, his mohawk style mane flopping in all directions, nearly obscuring the delicate patterns shaved into the sides of his head. Keith stared at his face for a while, trying to place what made it so odd looking, he already knew about the pupils, but there was something else. Jakkin licked his teeth nervously and Keith finally figured it out. His teeth were even duller than a human's, more like Kaltenecker's. It was remarkable how subtlety different he was. With his eyes narrowed, and his mouth closed, he could pass as a full blood easily. Then again, he'd never seen a Galra, hybrid or no, look that scared.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh... Is it true... Is Kolivan hurt?" Keith nodded and Jakkin flinched as if Keith had shouted at him. "And you? Is it true about you too?"

"... did someone tell you that?" Keith was immediately on edge, he didn't like gossip being spread about him, not if he didn't know what it was. Jakkin shook his head hard enough his mane nearly flew into his mouth, his ears twitching slightly.

"No, well, it was obvious," He gave a nervous chuckle, "Um... the way he was talking before he, uh... flew off."

"Jakkin... is there something wrong?" The Jakkin he heard of wasn't supposed to be like this, typically you needed to have a certain level of mental steadiness to handle explosives the way the other Blades said he could. "Is Vindak there?" He named the Galra who was recently made the leader of Jakkin's group.

"No! No... I'm just worried, we heard about Kolivan's loss... Really Lotor didn't kill him? I mean, you have to admit that's unusual... for Lotor." The Galra seemed to be embarrassed, he kept glancing at Keith's face and away. "Actually, Vindak doesn't want us talking to you until he's spoken to Kolivan... He says we shouldn't trust you." He giggled again.

"Did he order that? For you not to talk to me?" Keith felt like he was gonna get a headache if this scaredy-cat giggled at him one more time. The noise was grating on his nerves.

"Well... He can't can he? Everyone knows you were like Kolivan's second in command... not officially, you never gave orders, but if he's hurt, _normally_ we would come to you for guidance... but this time..." _it's your fault._ His expression seemed to finish the sentence. "Yeah... so do you? Have any orders? Cuz... me and my team-mates, we got this radio transmission... we think we know where one of Lotor's generals, eck... former generals, _Acxa_ , is hiding, and …. the transmission isn't very strong, but if you could come out here we could go over a game plan, maybe we could catch her, you know." He looked so hopeful that Keith would come help him, Keith didn't know what to say.

"I'll see what I can do... Where are you?" Jakkin sent him the co-ordinates with a relieved smile, and Keith grabbed his jacket, taking a deep breath and focusing on gathering as much energy as he could summon into staying awake for the next few hours. As he opened his eyes he felt a little giddy, as if he had downed several cups of Hunk's espresso, he frowned, taking another deep breath to calm that down too. It was his fault that Kolivan couldn't do his job, he better own up and take over.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Lance bit his lip as he watched Keith get into his star-cruiser. The one he had been issued by the Blades that he hadn't used since Lotor surrendered. Lance had been outside Keith's room, gearing up for a fight when he heard the call Keith was taking. He didn't like how nervous the Galra on the communicator sounded. It sounded like a trap... If Keith had been on his game, he would have asked why Jakkin didn't use the chain of command inside the Blades, or why Jakkin hadn't asked for Voltron's assistance, or at least offer to let Pidge review the transmission. Then again, Keith's first instinct never was to ask for help. No, Keith had to be the one to save people, it could only work one way. Lance rolled his eyes. Keith was so awkward it was surprising he could even make friends.

Lance fidgeted as the cruiser flew out of the bay doors. Surely Coran or someone would be hailing him...but the cruiser didn't stop... _Let him go. It's probably just the Blades trying to lure Keith in to kick his ass, they w_ _on't hurt him to badly, he deserves it._ But if that were true why did Lance feel so horribly for thinking it... Also... how many new recruits were familiar with the names of Lotor's Generals... and why was that name the most terrified word out of Jakkin's mouth...

/-/-/-/-/-/

When Lance entered the control room he found Shiro and Coran arguing, while Allura stood at the controls.

"Well, where the hell did he go?!" Shiro yelled.

"I don't know! I tried hailing him and he ignored it! Allura's trying to track his trajectory." Coran tugged on his mustache, looking worried. Lance heard foot steps and turned to see Hunk and Pidge running in from the other door. Hunk bent down on his knees, taking deep gulps of air.

"Lotor is out cold, so it's probably safe to say he doesn't know where Keith is going either." Pidge panted, but at least she was still standing. Hunk was moaning about how he hoped this wasn't a weird training drill.

"Allura, he took the Blade ship, did they mention needing him at all?" Shiro asked.

"No, not when I informed them of what happened, nor did I see any transmissions come in through the console. I see some static that could have been a private transmission, but it wasn't from one of their normal hailing frequencies."

"It makes no sense, with how tired Lotor is, Keith should have been exhausted, doing a full mate-healing on top of everything else that happened today... Keith should be asleep. Unless." Coran gulped... "Unless he took energy from Lotor to compensate. Keith would have been exhausted, but, fully healed, a Galra of Lotor's power should merely be wanting a nap."

"No. He's passed out, I hacked into his room and he was slumped over the side of the bed, as if he hadn't even made it to getting in before crashing." Lance snorted at Pidge's words, it seemed the Snow-Berry wasn't suave all the time after all.

Allura sent him a disappointed look, "What's funny?"

"The image of Lotor being unkempt for once, and you guys, you all rushing around to find Keith as if it isn't normal for him to go running off to help his Galra friends without leaving a note behind." He looked at each of their faces, "This is Keith we are talking about, right? Red jacket, sour expression, mullet, that guy right? This is practically his M'O." Now even the mice looked angry with him.

"I don't see why you are getting so worked up. So what if Keith flies off and gets himself into trouble, he deserves to have his ass handed to him a few times to get it into his thick skull that he's not as perfect and faultless as he likes to think he is. I hope it was the Blades who called out to him, and I hope they teach him a lesson for what happened to Kolivan." Lance didn't even know what he was saying, the words just kept coming as his anger found an outlet, Lance himself didn't even believe them.

"Lance! That's enough!" Shiro looked furious, like if Lance didn't shut up soon he was going to find himself in solitary confinement real quick.

"Is it? Am I the only one who realizes that Keith has chosen _Lotor,_ of all people, over friends who have fought by his side for months, after a few weeks?! I can't be the only one _not okay_ with this?" He looked around, hoping to see someone who agreed with him in the room. "Need I remind you that not even a full month ago Lotor was trying to kill us? That he DID kill one of his _only friends_ , is that really who we want on our team?! Who we want Keith with?"

"Lance." Hunk sounded hurt, "I don't like it either, but you can't help who you love." Hunk's words were nearly drowned out by Allura's ranted response to Lance.

"No. You don't get to sit back and judge what you can't possibly understand. I of all people on this ship, except maybe Coran, have the most right to hate Lotor, for who his father is and what he's done, but if Keith has shown me anything, it's that not all Galra, not all people can be judged by their past or by who they are associated with. In any situation you can see less than 10% of what a person is going through and what forces the decisions they made. I'll agree, Lotor hasn't had the best track record, but how many fights between us were caused by him instigating things and how much were because we attacked without once looking for a diplomatic answer?! We think we are the good guys, But then again, So does the Empire! If I judged you based off the example of your behavior you have shown, you would be a careless philanderer who is incompetent and yet falls over himself to flirt with anything mildly attractive and breathing!"

Lance took a step back, feeling wounded, "Allura..." Her eyes flashed like purple fire at him even as her cheeks markings darkened under her blush, and he sighed.

"Allura, Lance... we'll have to settle this another time... For now we still have the problem at hand... Keith is still missing. Does anyone have any clue how we are going to find him?" Shiro stepped in between the pink and the blue paladins.

"... He received a call from Jakkin saying they knew were to find Acxa... Jakkin wanted Keith to help scout it out... It could be a trap. Keith had a sheet of paper in his hand when he left, it looked like it had coordinates... also like it was torn off a notepad, if we find the pad we may be able to figure out the coordinates." Lance slumped, now that the rant was over he just felt guilty. "I was going to tell you." He wanted to believe he would, but he didn't expect them too.

Shiro held out his hand to Lance, "Come on... lets go bring him back... you and Keith have a lot to talk about, but you can't forgive each other if we don't let you fight it out first." Lance wondered if that was meant about him and Allura too.


	11. Sounds like a Rebel

Keith stepped out of his ship, unsettled by the quiet. The only sound coming through his mask was the wind. The planet was cold. He shivered, pulling his hood in tighter, and forcing himself to take a few more steps forward, away from the tempting warmth of his shuttle. He decide not to trust the air, though Coran stayed vigilant in ensuring they all had their monthly dose of Nano-bots to help them function easier in unfriendly environments, now would not be a good time to realize they weren't working. His mask would stay on.

He had barely walked outside the glow of his ship when something brushed against his shoulder. Before it could get a grip on him Keith lunged back, grabbing a fistful of something and using it to haul the figure over his shoulder. A skinny male in a suit that matched his own landed with a startled yelp, wheezing for a few minutes as Keith stared down at him.

"Jakkin, didn't your mother ever tell you not to sneak up on people who can kick your ass?" He smiled. The creature on the ground moaned piteously, but Keith wasn't buying it, if he was moaning It meant he had gotten his wind back.

The Galra tried a different method, pushing his weight towards his shoulders and springing to his feet, "'Sup Keith?" he bounded back to stand in front of the ex-Paladin like an eager puppy.

"… You called me…"

"Right! Right you are! Come one, the base is this way." Jakkin threw his arm up, gesturing just around a spire of rocks. "It's small, but I promise it's warmer. How's Kolivan doing?" Jakkin jumped over a rock without missing a step, and Keith glared at him. Stupid tall Galra, that's a gene I could have used but 'noooo'. Keith grumbled internally as he was forced to scramble over the rocks to keep up with his guide. If Jakkin noticed and changed his path to prevent Keith needing to climb, Keith wasn't going to call him out on it, or the way that Jakkin was forced to shorten his stride.

It took a few minutes more of fielding Jakkin's questions before Keith saw the base, he hadn't been lying about its size, one of the Lions could curl up kitty style around it and it would disappear completely. He looked at Jakkin sidelong, it was probably why he was the only one here to greet him, bases this small were minimally manned. As the gates closed behind them, and there was a burst of breathable air Keith undid his mask, taking a few minutes to adjust to the warmth, gulping air instead of having it forced through his nose in timed spurts by the mask. The masks were designed to harmonize their tempo to your heart beat to ensure proper breathing per beating ratios, but it still felt uncomfortable no matter how long the mask was on, forcing him to think about breathing. Jakkin patted him on the back as he coughed and adjusted.

Keith pushed the Galra's hand away, "Ok, so what did you need to show me?"

"It's in the control room." The air lock doors of the inner seal opened and they walked through, the control room was less than 20 steps away, which wasn't really secure in Keith's opinion but he kept his mouth closed. Small bases often had to make sacrifices to fit everything in. Before opening the door Jakkin stepped back, looking at Keith nervously. "Just…. Promise me you won't freak out over what you hear in there…"

"What?" Keith turned to look at Jakkin, but the Galra shoved him through the door, slamming his purple hand down on the close button as Keith fell through the door.

"I'm sorry." Keith couldn't hear the words, but the Galra double-crosser mouthed them anyways through the window.

"Hello, Paladin." Keith froze, he had heard that voice before, briefly, but it was still familiar. He felt something brush against his brain, confirming the identity of the other Galra in the room, female, and strong, but Keith was used to pitting himself against someone stronger. He slowly rose to his feet, straightening his armor before turning to face her.

"Hello, Acxa."

She smiled, almost a sad look. "I would like to ask for a parley." She was sitting at the console, one leg resting on the other as she fiddled with something in her left hand.

"Last time I checked, I'm not a pirate. Your 'Parley' means nothing to me." He crossed his arms over his chest, his knuckles shifting to brush over the hilt of his knife, only to realize it wasn't there. He bit back a curse, Jakkin must have grabbed it one of the times he had been touching him. _Idiot, idiot IDIOT._

"Does the fact you and I have saved each other's lives have meaning to you? Some cultures would claim we are in each other's life debt." She waited for a breath while he glared harder at her. "It is because of that debt that I wish to speak to you. It has reached me that Lotor has made a claim to you." She smiled again, "Don't try to deny it, I can smell him on you."

Keith shifted starting to feel annoyed at her presumptions, "This feels like a very one way conversation… do I have any lines to read?" He decided that if she was going to talk his ear off, he might as well 'get comfortable', and walked over to sit on the console. He was unarmed, and within arms reach of her, yet acting as though there was not a thing she could do to hurt him. He was too close to her now for his own comfort, but it made him feel braver to dismiss her as a threat like that.

"Please take this seriously, Paladin. I assure you it is a very important warning I have to give you." Do not trust Lotor. He is a very accomplished liar, as your kind might say he has a tongue like silver, but be careful… it may look safe but his words are coated in quicksilver, they bring only madness and pain." Keith wasn't very good at popular phrases, but even he could see she wasn't familiar with how that one was normally said.

"He cannot love you, or anyone really, while the bond itself may keep you safe, if it is real," she added in an undertone, so low he almost missed it. "Do not think for a second that can protect you. Lotor is the worst kind of predator; he is ruthless and feels no remorse, only the need to feed his own id and ego. It would be in your, no the universe's, best interest for you to kill him rather than complete the Khalief."

"…. Are you jealous?" Keith was close enough to her he could see the anger spark in her eyes, the raking scratch of her mind against his for a second before it too slid off.

"No. once I would have been, when I thought Lotor could own the stars. Now I'm simply concerned." She straightened in her seat, looking down at the disc in her palm as she tried to maintain her mirage of superiority.

"Concerned…. I doubt that. See, I heard Lotor describe what you were to him. You were some teddy bear he cuddled in the night just so he wouldn't be alone. He couldn't love you, not in a real way, you were just an object for him to project feelings onto. I don't blame you, I'd be furious, how dare he play with you like that, honestly that was extremely cruel of him." He played into the words with dramatic gestures, channeling a weird mixed imitation of Lance and Coran, trying to provoke her, while maintaining his innocence with show of sympathy.

"But what all you Galra fail to realize is: I don't care. And I definitely didn't ask for this. It's something your fucked up society decided to just lob in my direction without so much of a warning, so all these dire predictions don't mean shit to me. I get it, it hurts to realize the man you loved is a royal asshole, but I don't have this problem. Just like every stupid thing ya'll try to throw my way, I'm going to just skid right under it and continue doing things my way."

He noticed he had fallen into his father's accent, much to his annoyance, but he continued. In a way he felt like by venting this all out he was finally regaining his power in a situation where people only saw him as weak. "What ya'll should be worried about is what I'm going to do to Lotor. 'Cuz no matter what terrible nightmarish fear bit your biscuit, it has nothing on the idea that Lotor may change. _For Me._ That I will succeed where all other's have failed. Haggar, Zarkon, You, the whole Empire…. _Failed._ Failed to control or defeat him, yet I might have the key to his heart right in the palm of my little human hand. Do you really want both of us against you?"

He didn't know what exactly he was threatening, her words had felt so much like the doubts he had been whispering to himself the whole time, but they made him angry. Anger had always prompted one response: a fight. And if anyone thought that he was just going to roll over and let Lotor rule him, or treat him like a victim, a fight was exactly what they were going to get. If anything the signs he had seen proved he was right; Lotor already was changing, it might be a ruse, but even lies can become habits, and habits become nature. If he could force Lotor to keep playing the reformed anti-hero, maybe he might become one in truth.

Acxa was staring at him in open mouthed shock, "What are you?" she whispered, real fear showing in her eyes. "Why can't I feel you?" Her voice was strained as she pushed herself as far back in her seat as she could get to be farther away from him.

Keith blinked, then sighed, he must have jumped out of the Hierarchy again. He hadn't even felt anything from her since she lashed out at him the first time. "And here I thought we'd already been introduced. 'Hi, I'm Keith, the guy who's going to kick your ass if you keep treating him like a distressed damsel in an outdated romance novel.' Now if you don't mind, I'm going to walk to that door, I'm going to retrieve my knife from that traitor in the hallway, and I'm going to get on my ship and fly away. I suggest that you use the time it takes to accomplish that to fetch your little boy-toy and make sure I never see him again, so I don't have to hand him over to Kolivan…. Sound like a deal?" he waited while she stared at him. "…Good. Now that terms have been agreed on, your little parley is now over. Goodbye Acxa. Please be sure not to force me into killing you next time. I'll use your blood to wipe clean your ledger next time you claim any life debt on me."

After those words he did exactly what he described. He stepped off the console, gave her a mock salute with a flick of his fingers, and walked away while she was still gaping at him. The door opened before he pressed the button. He stopped only for a second, shaking his head disappointedly at Jakkin as the other male handed him back his knife with trembling hands. "She's not worth it." He muttered, forcing himself to leave before the adolescent Galra could respond.

It didn't take him long to get airborne, nor to turn his ship towards home, he kicked the transmissions cloaking button. It wouldn't stop someone who knew his ship's signature, but it would confuse anyone else for long enough for him to evade them in other methods. He was about a light year out of the planet's orbit when he was hailed by the Black Lion.

"Damn It, Shiro, Why are you awake?"

"Some stupid kid left home after Curfew, I had to go get him in case he found trouble, otherwise Mom would be mad."

"Sounds like a rebel, you should keep an eye on him." Keith felt the amusement breaking down the tension he had been feeling since he had been so bold as to turn his back on a known enemy after threatening her.

"I try to…. So, was there trouble?"

"Only someone looking for some. …. So how mad is mom? His mustache still attached?" he heard some laughter through the coms, and a huffy Allura commenting on how she should be the mother.

"I hope so, I don't really want to see if he'd try to glue it back. Come on, let's go home."


	12. Egg Shells and Hot Coals

Keith wasn't quite sure what had happened while he was gone, but the other Paladins were treating him weirdly again, it almost felt as though they had just found out he was Galra all over again... or maybe this was just since the fight, he hadn't really given them time to adjust. He felt himself closing up in response to their shuffled feet and hesitations as they all came off their ships and they headed to the control room. He had expected Lance to make a smart comment, or Allura to start in on a rant, but they just looked at each other and blushed before Allura double timed it ahead of them. He slowed down, pulling Shiro aside as they all went forward.

"Hey..." He didn't know where to begin. "You know I trust your judgment. Just... I'm not really a part of Voltron anymore... there are things I have to do without the team..."

Shiro's eyebrows rose, "You think that's what everyone is awkward about? Keith we've already gotten used to your little 'lone hero' trips you go on."

Keith scrubbed at his hair, looking away. "I was hoping it was the leaving... Honestly it feels more the way everyone reacted when they found out I was Galra, like there are eggshells and hot coals on the ground..."

Shiro placed a hand on Keith's shoulder. "Well... It's exactly like that. Keith, we've been through a lot together, and last time they were able to swallow that you were related to 'the enemy' because you were still you. And in accepting that, they also learned to accept that no Galra is born evil, and we were able to form an alliance with the Blades. All because we cared about you." His hand squeezed momentarily and Keith finally looked up.

"But you have to admit, there is a huge difference between accepting that you are Galra, when the way you've always been never changed, and accepting for the first time that you aren't just related to them, you are acting like a Galra. They are struggling to accept that you are still you, it's not like you ever give us fair warning before you drop things like this on us." He smiled, letting go of his shoulder and ruffling Keith's hair. "give us time to adjust. We're human too."

Keith broke into a grin, "Yeah..." he punched Shiro lightly, going for the arm that wasn't metal. "but in exchange, stop treating me like I'm going over to the dark side. Everyone keeps acting like I'm going to become Lotor's puppet or something. Or worse, that I'm intentionally going to turn my back on everything I've ever fought for. Come on, Takashi," He knew using Shiro's first name was unfair, but he felt he needed to make the point of how close they had always been. "You know the one thing I hate more than just about anything is a bully." He caught his eyes, and held them, "Can you really, for one second believe that I would have anything permanent with Lotor if I wasn't 100% convinced he had changed?"

Shiro let out a harsh breath. "I trust you, I do... I just haven't seen what you have yet. Part of me still feels like it's my job to ride in and save you when you get in trouble. Since when did things change?" He sighed again. "But last time I've checked, you were in the lead on the 'who save's who' score board, so I should really stop acting like your dad."

Keith furrowed his eyebrows. "You aren't my dad. If anything Kolivan is more of my dad. Did you not see the way he did the whole 'I'mma kick your ass for touching my little 'girl'' thing he pulled on Lotor." he shook his head, seriously everyone needed to remember that he is a guy. "You're my brother, Takashi. I never asked you to be anything else."

"Brother, huh?" Shiro smiled, cupping his jaw in his hand. "I think I can live with that." He smirked down at Keith for a moment more, "Just as long as you don't expect me to talk girls with you, Lotor's pretty, but he most definitely does not fit in that category."

Keith glared. "Very funny, But do you still talk 'girls' Shiro? I could have sworn that-"

"And we're done!" Shiro threw his arm around Keith's shoulder and dragged him into the control room.

Pidge was showing Hunk some equations as he handed her a blue cookie off a tray, Allura was ignoring Lance as much as physically possible, as she huddled over by Coran. The red haired Altean waved at them as they entered.

"Keith, I hope you found something important on that trip of yours, most people would have preferred you leave a note, but no matter. It's not like we were worried when you took off in the night and didn't bother to return our calls." Coran went on rambling, "In my day I went on several clandestine missions of my own, though I admit it is hard to disguise such a gorgeous man as myself." he twirled his mustache proudly.

Keith looked over at Shiro, "This is why he's the mom." he whispered. Shiro managed to keep a straight face, but his eyes sparkled with laughter. He tapped his finger to his lips in a shushing motion. "It was Acxa. I thought it was just a hint at where the generals were hiding, but it was actually her there wanting to talk. I listened, and I walked away."

"What did she want? A promise we wouldn't come hunting for them?" Hunk asked, "Cuz, I don't think we should promise anything we might need to take back later." He looked around. "I don't trust her, first time we met her she pulled a gun on Keith, we all know where she learned that kind of trickery from, Lot-ow!" he looked over at Pidge who had just pinched his arm. "What?" The room was quiet for a moment while everyone tried not to look at Keith.

"Yeah, she learned it from Lotor. That's what she wanted to warn me about." Keith shrugged, "The past happened guys, I'm not going to be mad at you about saying it. Feel free to hate Lotor as long as you want, Voltron forbid I try to punish you for doing what you think is right. So feel free to breath normally, ok?" He realized he said that a bit more aggressively then he needed too and blushed, pulling his arms tight around himself.

"Hey, speaking of the purple prince not in the room, where is he?" Lance piped up, dispelling some of the tension between the paladins.

"Lotor? I had the mice keep watch over him while you were gone," Coran responded. "they were supposed to come back if he woke up, since they haven't I assume that he's still passed out in his chambers."

"Wait... what? Is he ok? Was it the fight? Should he have been taken to the medical bay after all?" Keith half turned, as if to go find Lotor, Shiro grabbed his arm.

"Keith! It's ok! As far as we know he's just asleep. Coran said it was something you had done, like you borrowed energy from him, he should be able to sleep it off. Right Coran?"

"Hmm? Yes. He should be fine, might sleep for a few days though."

"Borrowed energy, How do I give it back?" Keith asked, should he be worried he just treated another living being as a battery?

"I, uh... That's a very good question." Coran paused, "How did you take it in the first place?"

"I didn't know I did!" Sensing that this was beyond Coran's expertise, Keith left, heading towards Lotor's room.

It only took a few minutes, Keith had panicked halfway down the first hallway and started running. He stopped abruptly outside Lotor's door, and tried to calm himself down. He was just realizing he could barely feel Lotor, he was so used to shutting everything out he hadn't even noticed what was missing. He pressed on the controls and they authorized him automatically, he paused staring at them in a daze, before dismissing it as a fluke and stepping into the room.

Lotor was resting on top of his blankets, one leg hanging off the bed, as if he couldn't be bothered to move all the way onto the bed before falling asleep. In fact he was so still he barely looked to be breathing at all. Keith swallowed, walking over and dropping to his knees by Lotor's head, looking at him. There, the hair in his face fluttered ever so slightly as the Galra breathed out.

"Thank Voltron." Keith muttered, "No one gave you permission to scare me like that you _ylprent._ " he was frowning, but that didn't last long as he noticed the slight smile forming on Lotor's face, and felt it mirroring on his own. He lifted and dropped Lotor's arm, but there was no response to indicate he was awake, no instinctive tensing to stop him from hitting himself. Keith's heart leapt, _so Lotor was smiling because of my voice?_ He blushed, looking back at Lotor's face. "You are so weird!"

He looked around the room to make sure no one had followed him in, then chided himself for acting so silly. His eyes slid back to Lotor as if drawn there. "Well, here goes nothing." He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Lotor's forehead, willing him to wake up. He felt a sort of static shock, and like something was tugging at him, like he was being pulled into sleep, his eyes opened, then they fluttered shut as he let it take him away.

When Pidge and Shiro hacked the doors open again they found Keith curled up next to Lotor's bed, his hand fisted in the sheets while the other draped across Lotor's chest. Purple fingers were laced through black hair where his head rested on the prince's neck. A light vibrating noise filled the room, quieting as they approached the pair. Yellow eyes sprang open challengingly as a growl slipped past sharp teeth. Shiro paused, frowning as his hand hovered over Keith's shoulder. The eyes glowed threateningly at him for a few more seconds, then fluttered closed as Lotor released his hold on Keith. As they walked away, Shiro holding Keith princess style, Lotor watched them through slitted eyes, only turning away when the doors had closed.

( _ylprent_ : dickhead)


	13. Da'hos am'Hagg

_**Authors Note:**_ **So, unfortunately my life decided to kick me in the face, and I broke my 'one post a day' goal completely. But Good News: I have more of the story to share! As long as you can put up with my** **sporadic postings** **. I know season 5 has dropped, but since this Story has always been _AU_ please do not expect the story to mirror the new season, I already have my own plot decided for the rest of the story, and hopefully you will find it entertaining in it's own right. That seems to be enough for now, I hope you all enjoy the new (oversized) chapter :)**

Keith woke up in his own bed feeling grimy and gross, he had somehow fallen asleep in his clothes, and they smelled like that horrible outpost planet, and he was suddenly trying to remember when he was last clean... far too quiznacking long ago. He rolled out of bed, and stumbled to his bathroom, yanking the taps until the water finally settled on a reasonable temperature. He wasn't feeling really picky, as long as he didn't freeze or burn. As soon as he was clean he turned off the water, and fumbled the Altean controls that turned on the full body air dry function. He always felt silly using it, since the same function reduced gravity temporarily leaving him floating through the air, but leggings didn't go on well with wet skin so it was a necessary discomfort. He dressed quickly, trying to get his fluffed up hair to lay back down as he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

The Hallway was dark, dimly lit by the columns glowing with one fourth of their normal strength. It was still night time? He struggled to remember what time it had been when he had fallen asleep... his face burned as he remembered exactly where he had fallen asleep, but surely... they had come back just as dawn was approaching, this planet stayed lit for 19 human hours everyday... so if it was night time again... how long had he been asleep? He looked around uncomfortably, but the castle was quiet, everyone was probably still in bed.

His feet started moving before he knew where he wanted to go, and he ended up at the top of the staircase in the great hall. He paused, if he kept going he would end up near Pidge's lab, maybe find some of the books she stashed there. Some books were off limits, but the other half she called 'dime a dozen' books were fair game. The plots were horribly predictable, but he always ended up lost in them anyways... maybe just what he needed right now...

He glanced at the doors and hesitated... Had anyone moved the Sincline back into the Bay? He frowned doing a mental tally of who could drive it and who would have had the time to bring it in. He groaned, mortified at how stupid he was... of course every one would have expected him to do it, he was the only pilot not suffering from injuries. Keith gave one last look towards Pidge's lab, and shrugged, it wouldn't take him that long to stow the ship.

When he opened the doors he stopped, the Sincline was were he expected it to be, just barely inside the particle barrier, nearly crushing some of the tree-like plant-forms they had landed next too. What he did not expect was to find a particular Galra sitting on a crystal outcropping in front of it. The dimmed light coming from the Castle behind him was still strong enough to cast a glow directly on him as it shined through the door.

Lotor looked up. "So you are awake." He moved to stand and Keith made a waving motion with his hand, urging him to sit back down."I shall have to assume that, since you are standing before me without any visible injuries, the energy I provided you was put to good use?" He beckoned Keith to come forward, "I do not wish to deny you such a useful trick in the future, but may I at least request you take more sparingly?"

Keith grimaced, "I didn't know that's what I was doing." He replied sulkily, "It's not like anyone gave me a 'Galra life bond for dummies' book when these things started happening." He walked over to the outcropping, eying it tentatively before finding a section that would serve him as a seat, though it was right next to Lotor's seat. He supposed being a bit close to Lotor was preferable to a spiky headrest. Lotor wasn't wearing his armor for once, opting instead for a black turtleneck and soft black pants. It made him look less intimidating, more approachable. "So what were you doing?"

"I was looking at the stars." He moved, pulling Keith closer to him to cuddle. Keith didn't resist as his head was guided to Lotor's shoulder, or those long purple fingers started stroking though his hair.

"Really? Trying to count how many have solar systems you still need to conquer?" Keith yawned, he wasn't still tired, but the action made him feel comfy. He snuggled closer to Lotor, the night wasn't that cold but his body heat was pleasant.

Lotor laughed, "No... trying to imagine how many are full of little children begging to see Voltron. Children can be very excitable I hear." His voice had taken on a purring quality as he reached out to catch one of Keith's hands with his own.

"Hmmm. Were you not?"

"No... I was quiet, and did my best not to attract attention... at least not until my adolescence." Lotor's eyes slid over the Castle towers. "What are you guys planning to do after defeating my father? Obviously not a mass genocide... that's not the hero's way... those who can be reasoned with will have to be reformed... and those who can't will have to be dealt with... but what about the planets you are 'liberating' Zarkon has had a long time to break the people in some of them and I'm not sure their Economy would survive the removal of the Empire."

"Are you suggesting we set up some sort of inter-planetary Senate or something? Obviously you have never seen 'Star Wars.' Pidge has them on her hard drive, she calls it a 'retro essential', but that's a perfect example of what not to do... I guess Princess Allura will become queen. Were you hoping for a place in government?"

"No. No one would ever trust me, with my lineage. I am not so masochistic as Kolivan, I can not calmly accept helping people who openly despise me in return... if I do become part of your future government it will be in a clandestine position so I won't be such an open target of disdain. I can not play the misunderstood hero to the public, they would never accept it after what I've done... and they would know my weakness is you, and you would be pulled into it."

Keith turned rapidly to stare into Lotor's eyes, shocked by the blatant way Lotor just claimed him as his weakness. As if there was no doubt at all that was the case. "I'm not weak." he protested, unable to find any other response.

"No, _Keithleb_ , But is it so surprising I can be?" Lotor nuzzled at Keith's hairline as the younger Galra thought over the words. "Regardless, I too would not trust a senate, in a perfect world representatives would have what's best of their people in their hearts when making decisions, but from my experience... people with power seldom get there or stay there without becoming hard-hearted and ruthless, rotating senators regularly might counter act that, but then you would constantly have amateur's in power, and there is nothing quite so intimidating as an inspired amateur." He sighed, looking at his ship.

"You Paladin's are lucky to have such a strong moral compass as your Lions. I have heard they will not fly for those they do not feel deserve them. My own ship is not so morally-rigid, or I doubt it would fly for me. If all applicants for the Senate had to pass some sort of soul-searching Ordeal before becoming a Senator, and were forced to reveal their true soul to themselves and possibly to Voltron to be deemed worthy, then I can see a Senate as being a good place to start... but I doubt even Coran could find a way to pull that off." He leaned down to kiss Keith's forehead again, "Just things that should have been thought about before committing to such a huge rebellion... something must always come next."

"Have you discussed this with Allura?" Keith wondered, the politics of the situation were starting to hurt his head, and he shivered at the concept of the ordeal... though part of him wondered what he would find there.

"I am not that bold. I am still only a surrendered royal who has been disowned from his throne... I may advise her once she is secure in her own power, but dare not attempt before I have gained her people's trust. Least they whisper about me polluting her mind, or playing Haggar to her crown." His hands stopped moving in Keith's hair as he remembered, "I, myself, have not done much in my former position of power to inspire confidence... mostly just fear, and obedience powered by it." He let go of Keith's hand to tilt his face up to his own. "I no longer aspire to regain that position, that door has been sealed to me... has the door to your heart done the same?"

Keith blushed, suddenly aware of how bright Lotor's eyes were, and how tightly they had become entwined, he didn't remember throwing his legs over Lotor's lap, but they had felt comfy there until this moment. "I... I don't know... before you came here I would have said 'yes.'" He couldn't look away from Lotor's eyes, even as he frowned at himself, was it still 'yes'? Or had Lotor found a way to sneak past his defenses and steal his love anyways?

"Close your eyes, Keithleb." The words could have been an order, but there was no weight behind them, Keith's eyes fluttered closed as Lotor took claim of his lips. Lotor tried to be kind, questing gently with his mouth over Keith's but Keith's own wishes surged in response. His hands rising to card through Lotor's hair holding him there as he tried to kiss his doubt away. He moved without breaking the kiss, shifting to straddle Lotor's lap, resting on his knees to keep their faces at the same height. He felt firm hands steadying his waist for a few seconds before they began to wander up his spine. Keith let out a frustrated sound as his lips and teeth sought purchase at Lotor's mouth, begging entrance. "Slow down, _Kismet_. I will not leave you." Lotor murmured, attempting to regain control.

Keith used the opening to initiate a deeper kiss, his tongue sliding into Lotor's mouth to tangle with the prince's. He felt a brush of soothing energy slide over his conscious, and he shook it off, redoubling his attack. He didn't want to think about the warnings or the doubt his friends kept planting in his mind, nor what the future might bring them, he just wanted to feel that Lotor wanted him too. That this was real. The telepathic energy, nudged him again, and he shoved back with his own message, one of pent up emotions, and desperation for a visceral demonstration of intent. Something he could prove concretely, that this wasn't just mind games.

He felt Lotor's desires flare to match his own, as if swept away in a tide of Keith's. Lotor's hands seized Keith's hips, dragging them down to rock against his to prove how strongly he returned the feelings Keith was expressing. Keith moaned, shifting rhythmically against him, the vibration of the sound traveling down where their tongues slid together. Lotor's hands found a way under his shirt, skimming over his ribs in a way that brought bumps to Keith's skin. Keith felt as though his whole body narrowed down to the taste of Lotor, his hands sliding over Keith's skin, the smell of indigo, cool air at his back and the heat trapped between them. The sensations vied for his attention with increasing urgency as Lotor used his distraction to take over the kiss. At the same moment his fingers brushed over Keith's nipples sending jolt of pleasure streamlining through him.

Keith succumbed, arching into the touch and retreating with his tongue. Lotor's purrs grew louder, punctuated by the upwards thrust of his groin against Keith's, sparking delicious friction between them. His tongue danced across the erroneous zones of Keith's mouth, too dizzying to follow, Keith felt as if he was just hanging on, each pass of Lotor's thumbs over his nipples eliciting yet another jolt, and a frustrated sound quickly swallowed by the kiss. Keith's shifting tempo increased, as his rutted himself against the prince, needing more stimulation, feeling propelled to the brink of something... something...

He felt a twang against his consciousness as Lotor's restraint frayed under the onslaught of Keith's need. It was followed by the scratch of claws sliding down his spine and yanking his leggings down, too impatient to be gentle. Keith gasped, rocking forward and away from the pain, only to succeed in thrusting his arousal into Lotor's palm. Purple fingers slid over the pink skin, tracing it's shape, and Keith huffed out all the air he just gained, burying his face in Lotor's hair with a whimper.

"Da'hos am'hagg" Lotor crooned into Keith's hair, as his hand began to stroke Keith's cock. Keith blushed, pretending he didn't hear Lotor's compliment as he fisted his hands in his shirt, and wiggled closer to him. Lotor chuckled affectionately, giving Keith's ass another squeeze to remind him to stay still. Keith's prick twitched in Lotor's grasp, and he obeyed, soon losing himself in the series of strokes Lotor preformed. With nothing to block the sound, Keith's whimpers of pleasure became more insistent until the sounds themselves started to embarrass him. He bit into Lotor's shoulder to muffle them seeing as he could no longer control them.

He fled his embarrassment, narrowing his focus to the movement of Lotor's hands over his skin, warm and infuriatingly slow. Lotor's fingers twisted slightly, tracing the vein along the underside of his cock as they moved up, circling the tip, then barely grazing the slit on the way back down, spreading his own precum to lubricate the motions. He felt like he was melting into Lotor, their desires fusing until he couldn't tell them apart, as if both the hand and the cock were his own. The sensation scared him, and he instinctively blocked it out, until all he knew was the floaty feeling of pleasure, and the silence of the void.

"Don't. Don't leave me." Lotor's words sounded like pleas as his hands stopped there motion, "not now, never in this." Lotor was pressing kisses to his face, the sensation fought through the buffer of his focus, and Keith dimly realized there was an ache of loneliness in his voice. "Don't leave me where I can not follow." Suddenly Keith felt cold, and isolated, and it stung, the warmth and security of the void seemed to have turned against him. He felt a shiver run through him that wasn't so much physical, as though it had touched his soul, and he felt a desperation to get out of the cold. He was adrift in the void, but he knew where the warmth was.

Lotor clung to Keith until he felt the tether that connected them re-attach, felt the fear and doubt that had triggered Keith to cut it in the first place, and pressed his forehead to Keith's, sharing his air. The loss had hurt more than it did before, instead of an interesting emptiness, he felt as though a part of him had been ripped brutally away.

"Lotor?" Keith questioned, unsure if he needed to apologize, looking into Lotor's eyes and realizing they weren't just glowing, but burning like two suns in the night. The light lifted, only reaching Keith's lips before Lotor's eyes snapped shut again.

"Close you eyes, _Kismet_ , trust me." He knew Keith could not understand the motive behind the order, he was too caught in the spell already. He furrowed his brows, his hand returning to Keith's prick, as if resuming a favorite pastime, naturally and without thought. He felt Keith's confusion, the heat of his eyes on Lotor's face, but both were quickly consumed by the pleasure he was receiving. The lust from earlier rebound back into place as if uninterrupted, drawing a whimper from Keith as he surrendered himself back to it. Lotor pressed a kiss to Keith's hair, letting the soft strands tickle his lips as he fought down the territorial urge to claim Keith as his in a more permanent manner.

Keith's hands fumbled at the clash of Lotor's pants for barely an instant before the cloth parted. The warmth of Keith's gaze was a physical thing as it swept over Lotor's erection. A splash of surprise colored Lotor's mind for a moment and he smirked, unlike the human's clothes, his were designed to wear without underclothes. His nails scratched over the cloth of Keith's underwear teasingly before his hand continued it's motions. As Keith tentatively traced Lotor's shape, slightly intimidated by the size and foreignness, purple and proportionate to his larger size, and etched with an intricate pattern of ridges that did not seem like a cosmetic modification, but were more intricate then the veins he was used to seeing on his own. He gently pressed one underneath the head, which was thankfully of a similar shape to his own, and was relieved to feel it give and pulse under the pressure, so it was veining... of some sort. Lotor purred encouragingly, causing the ridge to vibrate under Keith's finger. Keith snatched them back, earning a laugh from Lotor.

"It can't bite." Lotor joked. Keith glared at him mutinously. "See?" Lotor opened his hand, scooting Keith closer on his lap, and using his fingers to encircle them both. Keith shivered as the purr vibrated down his whole length, and his thighs jerked, as if wanting to close and escape the intense feeling. Another chuckle split the air and Keith forced his legs to behave, closing his own hand over Lotor's and pulling at it. Lotor got the message, finally increasing his pace to match Keith's wishes. Keith sighed gratefully, wrapping his arm around Lotor's neck and guiding his face down for another kiss.

Lotor could feel the pleasure in Keith build up again, spiking back towards the brink with every stroke and pulse. He felt the heat of Keith's gaze on his eyelids and forced them to stay closed. As his own pleasure raced to match Keith's as if fueled by it, Lotor let go, changing his grasp to Keith's cock only. Keith reached out, sliding his hand down Lotor's erection to replace the missing stimulation. Lotor grabbed his fingers, tightening them around the base of his dick and holding them there, when they tried to move he replaced them, squeezing tighter until he was sure Keith wouldn't let go. Keith huffed but obeyed, too distracted by his own pleasure to argue.

Then Keith was cumming, Lotor's hand flew up to cover Keith's eyes as the shadow of sensation sized through him, calling Lotor to follow his mate over the brink. His fingers and eyelids burned as the thwarted magic of the bond thrashed against them, seeking the bridge across to the other soul, searing the purple flesh that blocked it from reaching it's goal. Lotor panted, struggling to breathe around the ache, even as Keith's cum cooled on his skin and the human's breathing returned to normal.

As Keith dropped back to earth, his fingers released their near bruising grasp on Lotor's cock, sliding over his skin to repay him for the orgasm, but Lotor pulled his hand away, kissing his knuckles. "No Keithleb... not this time." He kisses the human's temple, cheek, and nose. "I can not trust myself to stay in control... and I will not force the mate bond upon you." Keith blinked foggily at him, wondering why the skin around Lotor's eyes seemed darker. He opened his mouth to argue, to insist they continue, but Lotor was already moving.

Lotor slowly but firmly moved the Paladin off his lap, gently rolling so that Keith was sitting on the crystal, while Lotor stood in front of him. He stayed, using his back to block the castle's view of Keith as they put their clothes back in order. Keith felt the awkwardness of the situation sinking in, and felt he had to say something... surely what had just happened had been... he licked his lips, torn between regret it hadn't lasted longer, and embarrassment over how wantonly he had behaved... was Lotor regretting it?

"Keith... for your sake... no matter how tempting it is, this can't happen again." Lotor spoke before Keith could decide what to say, sighing and pushing his hair back into place with angry scrapes of his fingers, "Unless you are willing to chose me, forever... I can't be trusted to touch you again without forcing you into something you haven't chosen." Lotor shook his hand, restlessly, and Keith noticed that his fingers had the same strangely darkened skin that his eyes did.

"Wha-?" Keith started, but the prince never gave him a chance to continue.

"You are reckless. I adore that trait of yours, and I don't hold it against you, but you don't act in your best interests. You throw yourself into things without thought of the consequences. You take chances with your life, and I... I can't. You're my weakness Keith... I can't live with you hating me."

He left, leaving Keith more confused than he was when he walked outside, conflicted and feeling slightly guilty. In the end, inside the burning, he had felt what the magic was asking him for, and he had wanted to give it... but part of him knew Lotor was right, how could he know for sure he'd want it after the bliss faded? He bit his lip, feeling like he was breaking someone's heart... but who's? It felt like the same thing either way.

( _Da'hos am'hagg:_ You are so beautiful)


End file.
